Forever?
by dbyhun
Summary: Selamanya, sehun menyukai jongin. Selamanya, sehun mengagumi jongin. Selamanya, sehun mengingat senyum jongin. Selamanya, hati sehun tidak akan berubah untuk jongin. Selamanya, Sehun Mencintai Jongin. Tetapi, Apakah Sehun akan berada disisi Jongin untuk selamanya? . /EXO / KaiHun, HanHun, KrisHun and other / GS
1. Chapter 1

"Hufh..." terdengar helaan nafas disalah satu kamar yang ada di dalam sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Sehun, yang merupakan gadis yang tadi menghela nafas itu melirik kearah jam dinding doraemon yang ada disudut kamarnya, dia mendungus lagi ketika tahu jam telah menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

"Apa eomma dan appa lembur lagi?" saking bosannya sehun bermonolog sendiri.

Dia kesepian dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Jam home schooling nya sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Dia juga tidak bisa mengganggu baekhyun-kakak tirinya- karna gadis itu belum pulang kuliah.

Akhirnya gadis berkulit pucat itu merebahkan dirinya di kasur king sizenya. Matanya hampir terpejam sebelum ia mendengar suara dari luar kamarnya.

"Kami pulaaang" tidak salah lagi, itu pasti suara orangtuanya. Buru-buru sehun turun dari kasurnya dan berlari keluar kamar dengan senyumnya yang melebar.

"eomma! Appa! Kalian sudah pulang?!" teriak sehun dari arah tangga dan di balas oleh senyuman kedua orang tuanya.

Sehun menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat. Tetapi dipertengahan tangga dia merasa kepalanya pusing, cepat-cepat ia meraih pegangan tangga dan turun dengan perlahan. Dia memijak anak tangga terakhir sambil memegang pelipisnya.

Oh daehyun –eomma tiri sehun- menyadari tingkah aneh anaknya itu sehingga dia mendekati sehun dan memegang pundak sehun dengan wajah khawatir. "sehunna, gwenchana?"

Sebenarnya sehun ingin menjawab, tapi kepalanya terlalu sakit. Dan dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi sehingga sehun ambruk ke lantai.

"SEHUNNAA!" samar-samar sehun dapat mendengar pekikan kedua orang tuanya, lalu semuanya gelap.

* * *

"eunghh" lenguhan itu jelas terdengar disalah satu ruangan yang bercat kan putih, dan jangan lupa dengan bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat.

Sehun perlahan membuka matanya, yang pertama dia lihat adalah lagit-langit berwarna putih. Rumah sakit. Ya, tempat ini sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Mata indahnya melirik kalender yang ada di nakas. 3 hari dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Perlahan sehun mendudukan dirinya. Dia menghela nafas. Dia bertanya dalam hati, kemana appa,eomma dan eonninya. Apa mungkin mereka ada diruang dokter?

Perlahan ia berdiri dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar. Koridor rumah sakit terlihat sepi mengingat sekarang sudah jam 10 malam, hanya satu atau dua perawat yang lalu lalang. sehun terus berjalan menuju ruangan dokter yang memeriksanya.

Sehun tersenyum begitu melihat ruangan dokter yang sedikit terbuka, dan dia mendengar suara appanya. Sehun melayangkan tangannya ingi meraih gagang pintu sebelum-

"-umur sehun tidak akan lebih dari satu tahun"

Sehun mematung. Niatnya ingin membuka pintu ruangan itupun kandas.

"kumohon dokter cho, lakukan apa saja agar anakku sembuh. Aku akan membayar berapapun biayanya" itu suara appanya, dan sehun juga mendengar suara isakan. Apakah itu eommanya atau eonninya?

"jika sehun mau menjalankan kemoterapi, maka keadaannya tidak akan separah ini tuan oh!" suara dokter cho kyuhyun –yang juga sahabat appanya- mulai meninggi.

"aku tidak bisa memaksanya, kau tahu kan alasannya?" appanya terdengar frustasi.

"hiks..dokter cho.. hiks adakah jalan lain selain kemoterapi?" sehun tahu itu suara eommanya.

"ada satu jalan lagi-" dokter cho menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak "-yaitu dengan operasi"

Tuan oh membuang napasnya, lega "baiklah kalau begitu-"

"tapi mengingat kanker sehun yang sudah memasuki stadium akhir, maka kemungkinan keberhasilan dari operasi itu sangat kecil-"

Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengarkan percakapan orang tuanya dengan dokter cho.

Sehun menangis dan berjalan gontai dengan menutup mulutnya berusaha untuk agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang inapnya. Sehun berniat membuka pintu sebelum dia mendengar suara-

"Sehunna?!" itu baekhyun, kakak perempuan yang berbeda dua tahun darinya. Perlahan dia mendekati sehun dengan sekeranjang buah ditangan kirinya. Baekhyun tercekat melihat adik yang sangat ia sayangi tengah menangis.

"Sehunna, gwenchana? Ada apa sayang?"

sehun memeluk baekhyun tepat saat gadis itu ada dihadapannya. Sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya di pundak eonninya itu.

Baekhyun ingin bertanya namun ia membatalkan niatnya karna kondisi sehun yang sepertinya sedang kalut, sehingga ia membalas pelukan adiknya dan mengusap pelan punggung sehun berniat untuk menenangkannya setelah menaruh keranjang buah yang ia bawa di lantai.

"sshhh.. jangan menangis dear.. ada apa denganmu heum?" baekhyun bertanya dengan sangat lembut.

Tapi sehun tidak menjawab.

* * *

Sudah seminggu sehun keluar dari rumah sakit. Sekarang gadis cantik itu berdiri didepan sebuah pintu coklat yang tak lain adalah pintu dari ruang kerja appanya sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat diatas sebuah nampan.

Mengingat ayahnya yang tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini, dia pikir ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk membicarakan sebuah rencana yang ada dipikirannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup dan perlahan mengetuk pintu coklat itu.

"masuk" terdengar seruan dari dalam. Sehun mulai melangkah masuk.

Oh donghae tersenyum begitu mengetahui putri saljunya –sebutan donghae untuk sehun- yang ternyata tadi mengetuk pintunya.

Sehun meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa diatas meja kerja donghae lalu memeluk pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk diatas kursi kerjanya itu dari belakang.

"ada apa putri salju menemui sang pangeran tampan ini heum?" donghae pun terkekeh.

"putri salju merindukanmu pangeran, apa pangeran tidak merindukan putri salju?" sehun mempoutkan bibirnya masih dengan memeluk appanya itu.

Donghae terkekeh "tentu saja aku merindukan mu sayang".

Sehun tersenyum menampilkan eyesmilenya.

Donghae memutar kursi kerjanya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan putri bungsunya itu. Perlahan sehun mulai berlutut dan menidurkan kepalanya di kedua paha donghae. Donghae tersenyum dan mengelus rambut anaknya itu.

"Appa, aku ingin sekolah!" ungkapan sehun itu membuat tangan donghae yang sedang mengelus surai kecoklatan anaknya itu berhenti.

"sekolah?" donghae mengerutkan dahinya.

* * *

Sehun tiduran dikamarnya, dia mengenang kenangan masa lalu saat dirinya masih TK.

Flashback on

_Sehun kecil sedang duduk dikursinya sambil menggambar sesuatu diatas buku tulisnya. Rambutnya di kucir dua ala karakter pucca dengan sebuah pita besar polkadot berwarna pink di tengah-tengah kepalanya._

"_hai anak-anak! Kalian mendapatkan teman baru" terdengar seruan ceria dari seorang wanita dewasa yang kini berdiri di depan kelas sehun._

_Sontak sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap kedepan. Dan manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di samping guru sehun. "Jongin, ayo perkenalkan dirimu"_

_Anak laki-laki itu memutuskan kontak matanya dengan sehun lalu maju selangkah "joneun Kim jongin imnida. Semoga kita berteman baik" jongin tersenyum menampilkan eyesmilenya yang ternyata membuat sehun terpana._

"_nah jongin, kamu duduk di samping sehunna ya? Sehunna, angkat tanganmu"_

_Sehun mengangkat tangannya lalu jongin berjalan kearahnya dan duduk dikursi kosong yang ada disamping kursi sehun._

_"Hai jongin! Aku oh thehun" sehun menjulurkan tangannya dan jongin menyambut uluran tangan sehun dengan senang hati_

_"hai thehun! Aku akan menjadi sahabatmu!"_

"_bukan thehun! Tapi thehun (sehun)" sehun cemberut dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya._

"_thehun?" jongin memasang wajah polosnya, dalam hati dia terkikik karna telah mengerjai sehun. Ya, jongin tahu nama anak lucu tapi cadel yang ada disamping nya itu sehun bukan thehun._

"_YA! Bukan thehun, tapi THE-HUN (se-hun)" sehun mempotkan bibirnya lucu_

"_thehun?"_

"_pake 'eth'! THE-HUN! (se-hun)"_

"_thehun?"_

"_YA! Thehun (sehun). Aiithh jinja"_

"_Thehun?"_

"_Thehun (sehun)!"_

"_Thehun?"_

"_ich thudahlah terthelah kau thaja" sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan menyerah sementara jongin terkikik pelan._

_Tapi tiba-tiba sehun menoleh lagi kearah jongin "hei jongin, mengapa kulitmu hitam? Apa kau terlalu lama berjemur dipantai? Atau kau terlalu lama tiduran di aspal? (?) Bolehkah aku memanggilmu kkamjongie?"_

_Pertanyaan beruntun sehun membuat jongin memasang tampang malas._

Flashback off

Deringan ponsel sehun membuyarkan lamunan tentang masa lalunya itu.

"yeobosseo" sehun mengangkat panggilan telpon yang ternyata dari bawahan ayahnya itu.

"_..."_

"kau sudah memastikan dia bersekolah disitu?"

"_..."_

Sehun tersenyum lebar "benarkah? Terima kasih ahjussi, kau yang terbaik!" sehun memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dan mulai memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Aku akan menemukanmu... Kkamjongie"

* * *

Hari yang sehun tunggu pun tiba. Dia berdiri di depan gerbang kyunghee High school.

Banyak murid lalu lalang digerbang itu dengan ekspresi macam-macam. Dominan dari mereka memasang wajah lesu. Ya karna mengingat ini hari pertama dari semester baru. Tapi sehun tetap memasang wajah ceria.

Sehun mulai melangkah masuk melewati gerbang setelah melambai pada orang tuanya. Sepanjang jalan Banyak yang melihat sehun dengan tatapan aneh, bahkan ada yang terkikik. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Dia meneliti dirinya dari atas sampai bawah. dia memakai sepatu hitam, rok diatas lutut, seragam yang ngepas dan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua ala karakter pucca dengan pita jumbo berwarna pink polkadot.

Mengapa dia menata rambutnya seperti itu? Itu karna dia berharap jika dia bertemu jongin, jongin akan dengan mudah mengenalinya. Karna sewaktu mereka TK, rambut sehun selalu di tata seperti itu oleh eommanya.

Dia menggedikan bahunya acuh. Apa yang aneh dengannya? Begitulah pikirannya. Hey sehun, rambutmu lucu!

* * *

Sehun meruntuki dirinya. Sudah dua keliling sehun mengelilingi sekolah barunya guna menemukan kantor kepala sekolah, tapi tidak kunjung ketemu. Setiap ia mau bertanya pada murid lain, pasti sehun akan ditertawakan dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Seperti tadi saat ia bertanya kepada siswa yang mempunyai tinggi yang tidak normal, rambut yang disisir rapi, dengan giginya yang memakai behel sehingga dia susah menutup mulutnya, dan jangan lupakan pakaiannya yang seperti murid tahun 70-an. Yah kemeja yang dikancing sampai kerah dan celana yang diatas pusar.

Tower, begitulah sehun memanggilnya.

Si tower itu menertawakan sehun saat sehun bertanya. Bahkan ia berkata sehun salah sekolah, seharusnya Sehun masuk ke TK yang tidak jauh dari Kyunghee high school. Sehun kesal dan menginjak kaki si tower yang sedang terbahak itu. Sehun mengambil langkah seribu sambil berteriak 'RASAKAN' dan meninggalkan si tower yang berteriak kesakitan.

* * *

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa sehun naik kelantai dua, ya siapa tahu ruang kepala sekolah berada dilantai dua.

dan dia bertemu dengan tiga orang yeoja. Seorang yeoja bermata panda, disampingnya ada dua orang yeoja. Sehun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada mereka. Tidak perduli jika ia ditertawakan yang penting dia sampai ke kantor kepala sekolah.

"chogiyo"

"ne?" si yeoja bermata panda itu menjawab dengan ramah sementara dua yeoja yang lainnya menahan tawa.

"apa kau tahu kantor kepala sekolah?"

"kantor kepala sekolah ada dibawah dekat tangga, apa kau tidak melihat plangnya?"

Sehun menggeleng. Pasti karna sudah terlalu kelelahan sehingga matanya tak melihat plang yang bertuliskan 'kantor kepala sekolah' saat ia menuju tangga.

"mau kuantar?" yeoja panda itu tersenyum ramah.

"tidak usah, lagi pula sepertinya jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai" sehun tersenyum ramah.

"ah baiklah. kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya?" yeoja panda itu tersenyum ramah lalu menyikut kedua temannya yang masih menahan tawa.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah sangat lelah, dia buru-buru menuruni tangga. Tapi saat dipertengahan anak tangga dia tidak sengaja menabrak orang.

"Maaf" sehun membungkukan badannya.

"ne gwencha- HEI! KAU YANG TADI MENGINJAK KAKI KU KAN?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Halooo.. saya author baru.**

** ini fff pertama saya. pasti gaje ya? tolong dimaklumi ya^^. **

**kalau ada yang review saya akan melanjutkan ff gaje ini. so..**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Forever?

Main Cast: Sehun (yeoja), Kai, Kris, Luhan dan member lainnya

Pairing: KaiHun/Sekai, KrisHun, HanHun

Rated: T

Genre: Drama, romance, friendship and angst (?)

Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s), gaje, dll

Disclaimer: semua cast milik tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing. Tapi sehun dan ff ini punya saya #digampar

Btw, chapter ini lumayan panjang lho. Eh, 2k word itu termasuk panjang gak sih? #plakk

_._

* * *

_._

_Sehun sudah sangat lelah, dia buru-buru menuruni tangga. Tapi saat dipertengahan anak tangga dia tidak sengaja menabrak orang._

"_Maaf" sehun membungkukan badannya._

"_ne gwencha- HEI! KAU YANG TADI MENGINJAK KAKI KU KAN?"_

**Chapter 2**

Suara berat itu membuat kepala Sehun mendongak. Ternyata itu adalah si tower yang tadi kakinya sehun injak.

Sehun kesal, sebenarnya ia malas meladeni orang ini. "bisakah kau minggir?

Raut wajah orang itu memerah seperti menahan amarahnya. "KAU BELUM MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU, PUCAT!"

"YA! SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT PUCAT? TOWER!..Iya, memang aku yang menginjaknya! Itu semua salahmu! Mengapa kau menertawakanku dan bilang aku ini anak TK, huh?!" sehun menatap berani wajah yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Namja itu melihat dasi sehun yang terdapat satu garis dibawahnya pertanda kalau sehun masih tingkat dua. Ya, di kyunghee HS membedakan dasi para murid sesuai dengan tingkatannya.

Murid Tingkat pertama memakai dasi warna hitam polos, murid tingkat dua memakai dasi warna hitam dengan satu garis melintang berwarna merah dibawahnya, dan murid tingkat akhir memakai dasi hitam dengan dua garis melintang berwarna merah dibawahnya.

"YA! DASAR HOOBAE TIDAK SOPAN! AKU INI SUNBAEMU!" lalu tower itu menunjuk dasinya sendiri yang berwarna hitam dengan dua garis melintang dibawahnya.

Sehun menautkan alisnya "MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU KAU SUNBAEKU?!" ucap sehun tanpa rasa takut.

Manusia tower itu menggertakan giginya, terlihat dia sedang marah besar "YA! KAU...! AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU!"

kaki namja itu berusaha menginjak kaki sehun, tapi sehun menghindar. Dan sehun juga berusaha untuk menginjak kaki namja itu. begitu seterusnya.

Namja yang dipanggil tower oleh sehun, memegang pundak gadis itu. dan sehun juga memegang pundak namja itu. Mereka saling mendorong bahu satu sama lain ditengah-tengah tangga sambil melemparkan cacian. Dengan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, orang-orang pasti menyangka mereka sedang bermesraan. Sampai sebuah suara

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAANN?!"

Teriakan tersebut membuat kedua orang yang sedang dorong-mendorong bahu itu pun berhenti, lalu mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara tanpa melepaskan pegangan yang ada di bahu lawannya.

Mata mereka berdua membulat dan mereka menarik tangan mereka sendiri yang ada di bahu lawannya, begitu tahu bahwa wanita tua yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah seorang guru. Ya, terlihat dari pakaiannya.

Sehun bergidik begitu melihat wanita yang ada didepannya. Wanita itu berwajah galak dan membawa sebuah penggaris panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Sudah bisa ditebak, pasti dia adalah salah satu guru killer disekolah ini.

Tiba-tiba guru itu menatap tajam kearah namja tower yang ada disamping sehun "HEY, KRIS WU! Kenapa kau masih disini?! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan aku yakin kau tidak tuli, tuan WU! -" Ucap si guru killer sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kris –namja tower- menggunakan penggaris yang ia bawa. "-Sebagai anggota osis, kau seharusnya memberi contoh yang baik... blablabla"

Sehun memasang wajah jijik melihat sang guru memarahi Kris dengan salivanya yang muncrat kemana-mana. Dan sehun yakin, wajah kris si tower sunbaenya itu sudah berlumuran saliva dari guru itu. Euwwhh...

"Dan KAU!" sehun terlonjak dan menoleh karna merasa guru itu memanggil sehun.

"N-ne sonsaengnim?"

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu! Apa kau murid baru itu?" guru itu menunjuk-nunjuk sehun menggunakan penggarisnya tepat di depan hidung sehun, membuat sehun sedikit memundurkan wajahnya.

"Benar sonsaengnim"

"lalu mengapa kau tidak keruang kepala sekolah?! Kepala sekolah sudah menunggumu dari tadi, kau tahu?!"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, lalu memasang puppy eyes andalannya "ini semua karna sunbae ini sonsaengnim! Dia menghalangi jalanku!" sehun menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan imut, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang dipoutkan.

Tingkah imut sehun membuat dua orang itu –Kris dan lee sonsaengnim- terdiam selama tiga detik. Mereka terpesona dengan keimutan sehun.

Lee sonsaengnim berdehem "Apa benar begitu kris wu?!"

Mulut kris sudah terbuka ingin menjawab, tapi sehun buru-buru menyelanya

"benar sonsaengnim! Bahkan sunbae ini berusaha menginjak kaki ku" sehun memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat membuat kris mendecih.

"YA! Sebagai anggota osis, seharusnya kau mengantar yeoja ini ke ruang kepala sekolah! Bukan menghalanginya!-"

Sehun terkikik kecil melihat kris hanya menunduk. "-kalau begitu kau harus dihukum kris wu! Setelah ini kau harus keruanganku!"

"M-MWO?! T-tapi ... tapi.." Mata kris membulat sempurna, seumur hidupnya selama ia menuntut ilmu, kris tidak pernah di hukum karna kris adalah siswa yang disiplin dan menaati peraturan.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian tuan wu!" lee sonsaengnim pun menuruni tangga. Sehun segera menyusul guru itu setelah menjulurkan lidahnya kearah kris, berniat untuk mengejek namja itu.

Astaga! Kris sangat kesal kepada yeoja yang mirip mini mouse –karakter kartun disney- tadi. Ya,menurut kris yeoja itu seperti mini mouse karna tatanan rambutnya. Hanya bedanya, yang terdapat di kedua sisi kepala mini mouse itu adalah telinganya, sedangkan yang ada di kedua sisi kepala yeoja tadi adalah rambutnya. Kris menggerutu sambil menggertakan giginya.

Dan Akhirnya ia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara menggigit pegangan tangga (?)

.

* * *

.

Sehun sudah bertemu dengan siwon sonsaengnim –kepala sekolah kyunghee HS- . dan sekarang Sehun mengekor dibelakang seorang guru yang sedang berjalan kedalam sebuah kelas. guru itu bilang ia adalah wali kelas sehun. Sehun berhenti berjalan karna sang guru juga berhenti. Sehun menoleh, dia mendapati dirinya sedang berada didepan kelas.

Matanya melihat ke seluruh isi dari kelas ini. Mengamati satu persatu murid yang mulai sekarang jadi teman sekelasnya. Sehun kesal begitu tahu murid-murid yang ada dikelas ini terkikik, ada yang menahan tawa, bahkan ada yang tertawa terang-terangan. Mengapa mereka seperti itu? Kalian pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Gaya rambut sehun.

Tiba-tiba mata sehun berhenti di satu titik. Manik mata sehun langsung menatap ke wajah seorang namja yang sangat amat ia rindukan. Namja itu pun menoleh dan sedikit tersentak. tapi namja itu buru-buru memasang wajah datar. namja itu membalas menatap sehun sehingga mata mereka bertemu.

Waktu seakan terhenti, sehun masih menatap mata itu dalam-dalam. Ia ingin berlari menghampiri namja itu dan berkata bahwa ia sangan merindukan namja itu. Tapi, bagaimana bila namja itu tak mengingat sehun? Tidak! Pasti namja itu mengingat sehun, ya sehun yakin.

Sehun bersyukur karna akhirnya ia bertemu dengan namja itu, setelah bertahun-tahun mencarinya. seperti kata seorang tokoh terkenal _'Jika kau sungguh-sungguh menginginkan cinta, maka kau akan menemukannya'- Oscar Wilde _(saya edit sedikit)

Masih dengan kontak mata yang terjalin, sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya sehingga membentuk sebuah senyuman. Lalu ia berbisik

"Aku menemukanmu, Kkamjongie!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun mendengus melihat papan tulis yang penuh berisikan rumus trigonometri. Sehun melihat sekelilingnya, hampir semua murid mencermati seorang guru yang sedang menjelaskan rumus, sesekali murid itu mencatat apa yang dikatakan gurunya.

Tapi sehun tidak seperti itu. Untuk apa mencatat jika kau sudah mengerti dan sangat memahami pelajaran itu. Ya, sehun sudah mengerti dan memahami semua pelajaran yang dipelajari di sekolah menengah atas. Nampaknya, sehun harus berterima kasih kepada oh baekhyun kakaknya yang super jenius itu, dan jangan lupakan mantan guru privatnya yang sangat tegas.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya. Dia bahagia saat mengetahui bel istirahat pertama sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Sehun sudah tidak sabar ingin berbicara dengan jongin.

Nengnengnongneng~ (anggap aja suara bel)

Sehun dan murid-murid lainnya bersorak gembira. Gadis berkulit pucat itu buru-buru merapihkan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

Sehun melirik jongin, dan dia melihat jongin berjalan keluar dari kursinya. Sehun panik, ia ingin keluar tapi tidak bisa karna ada xiumin. Ya, Sehun duduk dipojok dekat jendela sehingga jika ia mau keluar dari tempat duduknya, ia harus menunggu xiumin keluar.

"Xiumin? Bisakah kau minggir sebentar?" sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati

"sebentar sehunna" xiumin masih menulis sambil matanya sesekali melihat kepapan tulis. Sehun melirik jongin yang ternyata sudah berjalan tepat di pintu kelas. Sehun panik, ia harus berbicara dengan jongin!

"xiuminiie.. jebal!"

"sebentar lagi sehunna" xiumin masih tak beranjak.

Satu lagi fakta yang sehun ketahui tentang xiumin, selain yeoja itu sangat mencintai bakpao (?), dia juga tidak bisa di ganggu saat sedang menulis.

Sehun menggigiti kukunya sambil berpikir. Tiba-tiba sehun berjongkok dan merangkak di kolong meja untuk berusaha keluar, dan itu menyebabkan meja yang bergoyang dan xiumin yang memprotes. Setelah sampai diluar tempat duduknya, sehun berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas.

"KIM JONGIN!" mata sehun mencari-cari namja berkulit eksotis itu di tengah koridor yang berisi lumayan banyak siswa.

"Kim jongin!"

"Kim Jong-" tiba-tiba sehun tersentak saat ada yang menyentuh bahunya.

Sehun berpikir yang menepuknya adalah jongin. Dia pasti mengingat sehun dan ingin mengajak sehun ke kantin bersama. Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu berbalik. Seketika senyumannya luntur beralih menjadi tatapan bingung saat seorang namja dengan senyum malaikat berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa kau oh sehun si Murid baru?" namja itu bertanya dengan ramah.

"ne. Kau siapa?" sehun menatap namja itu bingung.

"aku ketua osis, namaku kim jun myeon atau suho. aku dari kelas dua belas" suho menjulurkan tangannya dan sehun menjabatnya.

"kepala sekolah menyuruh ku untuk mengajakmu berkeliling kyunghee HS, dan menjelaskan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini. Kajja!"

Sehun ingin memprotes tetapi tangan namja itu sudah terlebih dahulu menarik sehun untuk mengikutinya.

.

* * *

.

Sekarang Sehun dan suho berada di lantai lima yang terdapat lapangan indoor, labolatorium, ruang tari, ruang musik dan kolam renang.

Sehun akui, sekolah ini memang besar. Di lantai satu terdapat ruang kepala sekolah, ruang guru, tata usaha dan lain-lain. Di lantai dua terdapat kelas-kelas dari murid tingkat satu. Di lantai tiga terdapat kelas-kelas dari murid tingkat dua. Lantai empat terdapat kelas-kelas dari murid tingkat tiga. Dan di lantai lima terdapat ruangan-ruangan yang mendukung kegiatan ekskul. Sementara kantin memiliki gedung sendiri.

Sehun melihat mendengarkan suho yang sedang menjelaskan tentang ruangan musik.

"YA! SUHOOO!" teriakan itu membuat kedua orang itu menoleh. Sehun menatap bingung seorang yeoja yang sedang berjalan cepat dengan jarak lumayan jauh darinya. Dan suho menegang.

"SUHOO! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MENANDANGI KERTAS DARI KEPALA SEKOLAH, HUH?! KAU TAHU? AKU YANG DIMARAHI GURU-GURU MENYEBALKAN ITU. MENTANG-MENTANG KAU KETUA OSIS DAN AKU WAKILNYA!" yeoja itu berjalan sangat cepat sambil menggerutu.

"Y-Yixing!... err.. a-anu .. aku-"

"KAU APA?! DIAM DISITU, KARNA AKU AKAN MEMATAHKAN LEHERMU!"

Sehun dapat mendengar suho menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"aku harus kabur!" suho berlari sambil menarik tangan sehun. Sehun menggerutu.

"YA! JANGAN LARI KAU KIM JUNMYEON"

.

* * *

.

Sehun berdiri di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'lapangan indoor' . tadi sehun diajak berlari oleh suho dan setelah suho merasa yixing tidak mengejarnya lagi, suho menghentikan acara berlari mereka. Lalu suho meminta maaf kepada sehun dan meninggalkan sehun dengan alasan bahwa ia harus menemui kepala sekolah untu menandatangani sebuah surat yang sehun tidak tahu apa itu.

Sehun merasa kepalanya berdenyut lagi, ini pasti karna ia telat meminum obatnya, karna suho yang beberapa menit kebelakang selalu menempel pada sehun sehingga sehun tidak bisa meminum obatnya. Ya, sehun tidak bisa meminum obatnya sembarangan jika tidak ingin penyakitnya di ketahui orang lain yang ada disekolah ini.

Sehun membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk ke dalamnya, sepertinya tidak ada orang. Sehun mengeluarkan pil nya dan bersiap meminumnya, tetapi..

"AWASSS!"

JEDUAGH (?)

BRUKKK

"Akh..."

.

.

.

Namja bermata rusa itu terus berlari dengan sebuah botol kecil berisikan pil-pil yang katanya adalah sebuah vitamin dan air minum kemasan di tangan kirinya menuju lantai lima. Dasi berwarna hitam dengan dua garis di bawah yang ia pakai ikut bergoyang seiring dengan langkah kaki itu. Dalam hati dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri, mengapa bisa ia menendang bola kaki itu ke arah seorang yeoja sampai yeoja itu tersungkur sampai pil-pil -yang kata yeoja itu adalah vitamin- berserakan dilantai.

Namja bermata rusa itu sedikit bingung. Kenapa yeoja itu merintih sambil memegang kepalanya? Hey, bola itu mengenai bahunya. Bukan kepalanya.

Tapi luhan merasa bertanggung jawab. Maka luhan menuruti yeoja itu pada saat sang yeoja meminta tolong kepada luhan untuk mengambil obat –yang katanya vitamin- lain yang berada di dalam tas si yeoja. Luhan segera berlari keluar lapangan indoor setelah sang yeoja memberi tahu letak kelas dan tempat duduknya.

Luhan telah memasuki lapangan indoor itu dan segera mendekati seorang yeoja dengan tatanan rambut lucu yang sedang duduk di kursi penonton, yeoja itu memegang kepalanya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Luhan menyerahkan obat dan air minum itu kepada yeoja yang ia tidak ketahui namanya. Yeoja itu mengambil obat dan air mineral yang luhan berikan setelah berterima kasih, lalu ia meminumnya.

Luhan duduk disamping sehun dan memandangi sehun yang sedang menutup matanya itu agak lama. mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai si yeoja memecah keheningan.

"sunbae, bolehkah aku pinjam pahamu?" ucap sehun dengan suara serak sambil masih memejamkan matanya.

Luhan tersentak. ini salahnya juga karna telah menemper sehun dengan bola. Walaupun tidak sengaja.

"s-silahkan".

Sehun langsung menidurkan dirinya dengan kepala yang berada di paha luhan dan sehun meluruskan kakinya di kursi penonton. Sedangkan kedua tangannya berada di atas perutnya sendiri.

Sehun masih memejamkan matanya, menunggu rasa sakit di kepalanya menghilang.

Dan luhan memandangi sehun dengan debaran aneh yang muncul dari jantungnya. Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah damai itu.

Tetapi entah mengapa luhan merasa wajah itu seperti wajah seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat luhan sayangi. Tanpa sadar mulut luhan terbuka, berusaha menggumamkan sebuah kata dengan sangat lirih

"eomma..."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N

Hallo, bertemu lagi dengan deb wkwk

Terungkap sudah siapa itu si tower. Abang kris wu, aaaa~

Maaf untuk para penggemar kris, disini dia deb bikin aneh. Karna di ff lain, kris selalu bersifat dingin, keren, mempunyai banyak fans. Tapi disini berbeda.

Mari kita bayangkan kris yang memakai behel, dengan rambut nya yang klimis dan dibelah tengah, celananya yang dipakai diatas pusar, kemeja yang di kancing sampai atas, dan sebuah blazer melekat ditubuhnya. #dibunuhpenggemarKris

Tapi tenang aja, karna saya fansnya kris juga, maka kris bakal saya ubah jadi keren kok hehehe

akhirnya sehun ketemu kkamjong.. yeay~

Dan Astaga! sehunna kasian banget ke temper bolanya luhan. #deblebay

Ngomong-ngomong fanfic ini ot12 yaa

Untuk yang sudah memfollow, memfavorit dan mereview, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Dan saya juga terima kasih kepada siders, kalau ada kesempatan tolong tinggalkan jejak yaa^^.

Maaf jika ceritanya aneh dan membosankan. Saya masih belajar :-D

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan^^ . /lambailambaitangan

Balasan review:

Arcan'sGirl : kita liat nanti ya hehehe..

Urikaihun : hunnie sakit karna cintanya gak aku balas /ga. Doain aja mudah-mudahan kainya inget

: sekarang udah tau kan? Ini udah dilanjut

: pingin cubit pipi thehun rasanya, ugh. Terlintas gitu aja di otak saya, jadi mereka saya pasangin aja wkwk. Mudah-mudahan aja enggak

Daddykaimommysehun : ini udah lanjut ya

Nagisa Kitagawa : rambutnya sehun lucu, jangan dibayangin wkwk. Ini udah lanjut ya

Kihae forever : ini udah lanjut ya

Mr. Jongin albino : maaf, itu bukan jongin hehe. Ini udah lanjut ya

Maaf jika ada yang tak tersebut

Sekali lagi...

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Selamanya, Sehun menyukai Jongin._

_Selamanya, Sehun mengagumi Jongin._

_Selamanya, Sehun mengingat senyum Jongin._

_Selamanya, hati Sehun tidak akan berubah untuk jongin._

_Selamanya, Jongin akan tetap menjadi malaikat Sehun._

_Dan Selamanya, Sehun mencintai Jongin._

_Tapi,_

_Apakah Sehun akan berada di sisi Jongin untuk selamanya?_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

.

Title : Forever?

Main cast : oh sehun (yeoja) , kim jongin, xi luhan, kris wu and other exo member

Genre : drama, romance, angst (?)

Disclaimer : semua cast adalah milik tuhan dan dirinya sendiri tetapi ff ini dan oh sehun adalah milik saya #plakk

Warning : OOC, Genderswitch, typo(s), dll

.

* * *

.

Saat ini adalah jam istirahat kedua di kyunghee HS. Hampir semua murid berjalan dengan santai di koridor, ada yang menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perut, ada yang ke toilet dan ada yang ke perpustakaan –untuk tidur-. Tapi tidak dengan sehun. Sehun terus berlari menerobos kerumunan murid yang sedang berjalan dan sesekali meminta maaf saat tubuhnya tidak sengaja menubruk murid lain.

"JONGIN! ... KIM JONG IN!"

Orang yang diteriakan namanya oleh sehun itu terus berjalan seakan tidak mendengar teriakan sehun. Dan itu membuat sehun mendengus.

"KIM JONGIN!" . Sehun menambah frekuensi (?) berjalannya sehingga ia berada tepat disamping jongin. "hay jongin!" ,sehun tersenyum lebar walaupun jongin tidak meliriknya. "jongin, ayo ke kantin bersama!", sehun tersenyum sehingga menampilkan eyesmilenya.

Jongin melirik sehun sebentar. "nugu?"

"kau.. tidak mengingatku?"

"memangnya kau siapa sehingga aku harus mengingatmu?!"

Dahi sehun berkerut, " Kau... tidak mengingatku?! Aku sehun... ah, ani! Aku oh thehun". sehun menunjuk-nunjuk rambutnya sendiri, berharap jongin mengingat sehun dari gaya rambutnya.

Jongin melirik sehun sebentar lalu membuang mukanya ke arah depan. "aku tidak mengenalmu, rambut aneh!"

Sehun menarik-narik lengan jongin yang terlapisi oleh baju seragam. "kkamjongie, jangan bercanda! Aku ini sehun.. masa kau tidak kenal aku?"

"jangan sok akrab denganku!" . jongin menepis tangan sehun yang berada di lengannya.

Sehun tersentak. Sambil menahan air mata yang akan keluar Sehun berdiri tepat di depan jongin, membuat jongin menghentikan jalannya. "a-apa? Jongin, apa kepalamu pernah terbentur pintu? atau pelajaran di sekolah ini terlalu menguras otakmu sehingga kau melupakanku?!"

"kau menghalangi jalanku" jongin berbicara dengan nada datar dan menerobos (?) sehun, membuat yeoja itu terhuyung.

Sehun terdiam dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Jadi, ini bukan lelucon? Jongin benar-benar tidak mengenalinya? Jongin benar-benar melupakannya? Apa sehun sangat mudah untuk di lupakan?

Dengan suara bergetar sehun memanggil jongin. "j-jongin, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu setelah kepergianku. Tapi, semudah itukah kau melupakanku? Apa aku sangat mudah untuk dilupakan? Padahal sedetikpun aku tidak pernah tidak mengingatmu, jongin!"

Jongin mendengar ucapan sehun barusan, tetapi ia terus berjalan tanpa memerdulikan sehun.

Sehun menghapus dengan kasar sebutir air mata yang menuruni pipinya. "JONGIN! JIKA KAU MEMANG MELUPAKANKU, AKU BERJANJI AKAN MEMBUATMU MENGINGATKU LAGI, APAPUN YANG TERJADI! KITA AKAN SEPERTI DULU LAGI ,JONGIN ! AKU BERJANJI AKAN MEMBUATMU INGAT KEPADAKU, JONGIN! AKU BERJANJI!"

Sehun berteriak, tidak perduli jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid yang berada di koridor saat ini. Setelah itu Sehun berbalik arah dan pergi menuju kantin untuk menyusul xiumin dan chen.

Sementara jongin terus melanjutkan jalannya. Jongin mendengar teriakan sehun, bahkan sangat jelas. Jongin tersenyum miring tanpa menghentikan jalannya. Dan menggumam-

"Janji? Cih, kau bahkan tidak menepati janjimu waktu itu, sehun!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terus melangkahkan kakinya menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang membawanya ke atap sekolah. Setelah sampai, jongin membuka pintu yang yang menghubungkan tangga dengan atap sekolah itu dengan kasar. Lalu jongin berjalan ke arah meja yang tak terpakai yang berada di atap sekolah itu dan mendudukinya.

Jongin menjambak kepalanya frustasi.

Mengapa yeoja itu kembali ke kehidupan jongin?. Oh sehun atau yang lebih tepat adalah mantan sahabatnya yang sekarang sangat jongin benci.

Jongin menggeram dan berteriak dengan keras

"MENGAPA KAU KEMBALIII?! ARGGHHH..."

.

.

Flashback

_Jongin kecil sedang duduk ditepi danau tempat biasa ia bermain. Kali ini wajah cerianya tergantikan dengan wajah -tiba tangan kanannya diangkat sedikit oleh seorang yeoja dengan tatanan rambut lucu._

_Jongin menatap sehun bingung saat yeoja itu memasangkan sebuah gelang bertuliskan '1004' ke tangan kanan jongin. Setelah selesai, sehun melepaskan tangan jongin dan tersenyum kepada jongin yang sedang menatap sehun dengan ekspresi bingung itu._

"_gelang itu pemberian terakhir dari eommaku, kkamjongie. Gelang itu thangat berharga untukku.-"_

_Jongin masih memasang wajah bingung._

_Sehun kecil tertawa melihat ekspresi jongin yang kebingungan. "-berjanjilah untuk menjaga gelang itu thampai aku kembali, kkamjongie."_

"_thehunna, jangan pergi! Ulang tahun kita hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi". jongin merengek pada sehun seperti anak yang meminta di belikan permen kepada eommanya. _

_Ulang tahun sehun dan jongin memang sama. Maka, setelah mereka merayakan ulang tahun mereka dengan keluarga masing-masing, sehun dan jongin akan merayakan ulang tahun mereka di tepi danau dengan sebuah kue kecil dan dua lilin di atasnya. Hanya berdua._

"_ich, thudah kubilang berapa kali thih, namaku itu thehun (sehun), bukan thehun!" sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu._

_Jongin memang suka menggoda sehun, karna sehun terlihat lucu saat sedang marah._

"_tidak bitha kkamjongie, thehun haruth ikut appa ke jepang. Kata appa ada thethuatu yang penting yang haruth dia kerjakan."_

_Jongin menundukan wajahnya, "apa itu artinya kita tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun kita bersama kali ini?"_

"_ani! Kata appa, kami hanya pergi thebentar. Thehunna janji, nanti pada thaat ulang tahun kita, thehunna akan berada dithini. Dithamping kkamjongie. Dan kkamjongie haruth janji untuk menunggu thehunna bila thehunna belum datang. Oke?"_

_jongin berfikir sebentar. "yakso?"_

"_yaktho!" . lalu anak kelas dua sd itu menautkan jari kelingking mereka masing-masing._

_._

_._

_._

_Waktu terus berganti. Sekarang adalah hari ulang tahun jongin dan sehun._

_Seperti janjinya pada sehun, jongin menunggu sehun di bawah sebuah pohon di dekat tepian danau. Jongin membawa sebuah kue tart kecil berwarna putih bertuliskan 'Happy birthday'._

_Jongin melihat jam tangan hitam dengan gambar batman itu. Jarum yang kecil menunjuk ke angka lima, berarti sudah lima jam jongin menunggu. Tapi jongin yakin sehun pasti datang. _

_Sehun pasti menepati janjinya._

_Detik berganti menit, dan menit berganti jam. Hari sudah gelap jarum pendek yang berada di jam tangan jongin sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, tetapi jongin masih duduk di bawah pohon menunggu sehun._

_Angin terus berhembus, sepertinya akan hujan malam ini. Jongin kedinginan, sesekali ia menggosokkan telapak tangannya lalu menempelkannya ke pipinya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa dingin._

_air mulai jatuh sedikit-sedikit dari langit membasahi bumi. Tapi jongin masih bertahan. Dan hujan gerimis itu berubah perlahan menjadi hujan lebat. Tapi jongin masih tetap bertahan sambil melindungi kue yang ia bawa agar tidak terkena air hujan._

"_jonginie! Aigoo ternyata kau disini?!" ._

_jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Jongin melihat chanyeol –hyung yang hanya berbeda satu tahun darinya- sedang menghampiri jongin dengan sebuah payung berwarna pink melindungi tubuhnya sendiri dari air hujan._

_Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah payung berwarna oranye kepada jongin. "sedang apa kau disini?! Kau tahu? Eomma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Kajja kita pulang, sebelum appa pulang dari kantor!"_

_Jongin bimbang._

_Bagaimana bila sehun datang tetapi jongin tidak ada di sini? Tetapi ini sudah terlalu malam, lagipula tubuh jongin sudah menggigil kedinginan._

_Jongin meletakkan kue yang ia bawa di tanah lalu berdiri dan membuka payung oranye itu. Dan jongin pergi bersama chanyeol dengan perasaan sedih. _

_Jongin berbalik dan menatap sendu ke arah kue yang ia tinggalkan di bawah pohon. Kue yang dia beli dari hasil tabungannya bersama sehun. tapi kini, kue itu hancur terkena air hujan, sama hancurnya dengan hati jongin._

_Jongin kecewa._

_jongin bertanya dalam hati ' mengapa? mengapa sehun tidak datang? Mengapa sehun tidak menempati janjinya?'_

_._

_._

_._

_Hari terus berganti minggu, mingu terus berganti bulan, bulan terus berganti tahun._

_Tiga tahun sudah berlalu. Tiga tahun sehun dan jongin tidak merayakan ulang tahun mereka bersama. Dan Tiga tahun jongin menunggu sehun, berharap sehun kembali._

_Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sehun dan jongin._

_jongin menunggu sehun di bawah pohon yang berada di tepi danau, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. jongin selalu menunggu sehun di tempat biasa, berharap sehun akan datang menepati janjinya. _

_Tapi sehun tidak datang._

_Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, Ia harus pulang sekarang. Jongin sadar diri, ia masih kecil untuk pulang lebih larut dari ini. Jongin berdiri dan meninggalkan kue tart yang tadi dia bawa di bawah pohon._

_Jongin kecewa lagi, sehun tidak menepati janjinya._

_Jongin terus melangkah pulang menuju ke rumahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, ia bingung ketika pekarangan rumahnya terlihat ramai. Bahkan ada mobil polisi._

_Jongin terus berlari ke dalam rumah dan menemukan chanyeol yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. _

_Dengan ekspresi bingung, Jongin menghampiri chanyeol "hyung? Ada apa?"_

_Wajah chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunduk kini menatap lurus jongin. Senyuman yang biasanya melekat di wajah hyungnya itu kini tergantikan dengan wajah terluka dan amarah._

_chanyeol mendorong jongin sehingga jongin tersungkur._

"_hyung..."_

"_diam kau sialan!" . dengan mata yang masih mengeluarkan liquid bening, chanyeol meraih kerah baju jongin dan sedikit mengangkatnya sehingga membuat jongin agak susah bernafas._

"_INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU! BRENGSEK!"_

"_Hyung... a-ada apa dengan mu? Apa salahku?"_

_Chanyeol semakin geram. "KAU TAHU?! APPA MENINGGAL, JONGIN! MENINGGAL!-"_

_Jongin terbelalak. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Tidak mungkin! tadi appanya masih baik-baik saja! Appa nya tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. _

"_- DAN ITU SEMUA KARNA KAU! APPA JADI KORBAN TABRAK LARI, ITU KARNA KAU ! TADI APPA KELUAR UNTUK MENCARIMU! SEANDAINYA KAU TIDAK PERGI, SEANDAINYA APPA TIDAK MENCARIMU, MAKA APPA MASIH TETAP BERSAMA KITA! KAU PENYEBABNYA JONGIN, KAU PENYEBABNYAA! Hiks.." chanyeol melepaskan tangannya yang berada di kerah baju jongin dan jatuh terduduk dengan tangis yang semakin kencang._

_Jongin shock. Ia tidak percaya ini terjadi. Perlahan air mata mengalir dengan deras di pipi jongin. Seandainya ia tidak menunggu sehun, seandainya sehun menepati janjinya, maka tidak akan seperti ini kejadiannya._

_Suara sirine ambulance masuk ke pendengaran jongin. Pintu belakang ambulance terbuka dan para perawat mengeluarkan ranjang dorong (?) yang terdapat tubuh appa jongin diatasnya._

_Jongin berjalan dengan gontai menghampiri tubuh appanya yang sudah tak bernyawa._

"_hiks.. appa... kajima appa, jangan tinggalkan jongin.. mianhae.. ini semua karna jongin hiks.. appa kajima hiks..." jongin menangis tersedu-sedu disamping jenazah ayahnya. Jongin memeluk tubuh appanya itu seakan tak ingin kehilangannya. "appa hiks.. bangun appa! K-kalau appa bangun.. Jongin janji tidak akan nakal lagi.. hiks.. jong-jongin janji tidak akan keluar malam lagi, appa! Bangun appa hiks... hiks kajima.."_

_Perlahan eomma jongin mendekati jongin dan mendekap jongin sambil menangis, lalu berkata dengan lembut. "ini semua bukan salah jongin hiks, ini takdir tuhan"_

_Jongin menggeleng dalam pelukan eommanya itu. Jelas-jelas ini salah jongin dan... sehun._

_seandainya sehun tidak menyuruh jongin berjanji untuk menunggunya, seandainya sehun menepati janjinya itu, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Ya, ini karna sehun.. sehun dan dirinya lah yang bersalah._

_Perlahan mata dan hati jongin terisi oleh kebencian. Jongin berucap di dalam hati-_

'_AKU MEMBENCIMU, OH SEHUN!'_

.

.

.

.

Flashback off

* * *

Sehun terus melempar lempar kertas kecil kearah jongin. Tetapi jongin hanya diam mengacuhkan sehun. Sehun tidak menyerah, terus-menerus sehun melempari jongin dengan gumpalan kertas kecil.

Berkali-kali xiumin menasihati teman sebangkunya itu agar berhenti meneror jongin dengan cara menimpukinya menggunakan kertas. Akhirnya Xiumin menyerah saat omongannya tidak di dengar, dan xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan teman sebangkunya itu.

Padahal di depan kelas mereka ada guru yang sedang menulis rumus fisika di papan tulis.

Sehun sudah mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk menimpuki jongin entah yang keberapa kalinya, tapi-

"Ya! Oh sehun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

Sehun tersentak, masih dengan tangan yang terangkat ke atas, sehun menoleh ke arah guru yang tadi menegur sehun.

"a-anu... err...a-aku... a-ku"

"kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran ku rupanya eoh? Sekarang keluar dari kelas ini!"

"t-tapi sonsaeng-"

"ya! Aku bilang keluar!"

Sehun tidak bisa beralibi lagi, terpaksa ia harus menuruti guru yang menurut sehun mirip dengan sooman –artis terkenal- itu untuk keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Sehun terus melangkahkan kaki keliling sekolah. Untung saja guru itu hanya menyuruh sehun keluar dan tidak memberi hukuman lain. Sekolah sangat sepi dikarenakan para murid dan guru sedang berada di dalam kelas.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke belakang sekolah. Mungkin saja ada yang menarik.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Sehun sampai ke belakang sekolah. Di sini banyak pohon dan terlihat nyaman walaupun kelihatannya tidak terurus. Sehun mengambil nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Lalu mata sehun menyipit karna melihat orang lain selain dirinya sedang duduk bersender pada sebuah pohon. Sehun menghampiri orang itu.

Sehun kaget.

Bukan, bukan karna orang yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sunbae yang waktu itu menempernya dengan bola, tetapi karna sesuatu yang sedang dihisap namja itu.

Rokok.

Sehun duduk disamping namja itu, dan namja itu menyadari kehadiran sehun.

Luhan melepaskan rokok dari mulutnya, dan menyapa sehun sambil tersenyum "kita bertemu lagi pucca!"

"ya! Aku bukan pucca! Namaku oh sehun"

"pucca juga bukan panggilan yang buruk kok. Namaku luhan" ,luhan menghisap lagi rokok yang berada di tangannya itu.

Entah mengapa sehun jadi kesal sendiri melihat sunbaenya itu merokok. "sunbae, kau membolos pelajaran hanya untuk merokok? Ckckck.. sunbae, kau tahu? Merokok dapat merusak paru-parumu dan rokok akan membunuhmu secara perlahan. Rokok itu tidak ada gunanya! Dengan merokok, kau hanya membuang uang saja. Daripada membeli rokok lebih baik uang itu kau tabung!"

"mengapa kau bawel sekali? Kau juga membolos pelajaran"

"aku kan hanya mengingatkanmu. Dan aku juga tidak membolos! Err.. aku dihukum"

"woah hebat sekali dirimu. jadi murid baru tetapi langsung kena hukum. ckckck" ,Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun memukul lengan luhan dengan pelan. "YA! Hey sunbae, Merokok dapat merusak tubuhmu lho! Apa kau tidak menyayangi tubuhmu sendiri?"

"aku lebih menyayangimu" . luhan mengucapkannya dengan santai.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "sunbae, kalau kau menggodaku lagi, maka tanganku akan ku letakkan dengan keras ke pipimu!"

"jika kau melakukannya, maka aku akan meletakkan bibirku dengan keras ke bibirmu!". Luhan tertawa melihat wajah kesal sehun, karna terlihat sangat lucu.

Perlahan sehun mengambil lolipop yang berada di saku blazernya lalu membuka bungkusnya.

Tiba-tiba sehun mengambil paksa rokok yang sedang luhan hisap dan membuangnya, dan hal itu tentu saja mendapat protesan dari luhan.

Dan tiba-tiba lagi, sehun memasukkan lolipop tanpa aba-aba ke mulut luhan, membuat luhan agak tersedak. Luhan menatap tajam sehun.

sehun mengambil satu lagi lolipop dari saku blazzernya lalu membuka bungkusnya, setelah itu ia memasukan lolipop itu ke mulutnya sendiri. "mengapa menatapku seperti itu? Tenang saja, yang aku masukan ke mulutmu itu bukan racun kok, tapi sesuatu yang paling manis di dunia"

luhan menatap sehun datar. "sesuatu yang paling manis di dunia?". luhan lalu mengeluarkan lolipop dari mulutnya dan mencium pipi sehun dengan cepat, membuat sang empunya membelalakan mata.

"ternyata teorimu salah sehun! Ada yang lebih manis dari lolipop dan itu dirimu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, luhan terpaksa harus merelakan pinggangnya menerima cubitan pedas dari sehun.

.

.

.

.

_Teretteretterettt_ (suara bel /?)

Murid-murid kyunghee HS bersorak gembira saat terdengar bunyi bel pertanda kelas sudah berakhir. Begitu juga sehun.

Sehun merapikan tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas setelah mengucapkan kata 'selamat tinggal dan hati-hati di jalan' kepada xiumin.

Sehun berjalan agak cepat ketika mengetahui ada jongin yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menyapa pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan ceria. "Hay jongin!"

Bukannya menjawab jongin malah melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat. Sehun juga melangkahkan kakinya agar tak tertinggal oleh jongin.

"jongin, sebelum pulang ayo makan es krim bersama! Kau masih menyukai es krim rasa melon kan? Ah, aku tahu seleramu pasti belum berubah dari dulu, Iyakan iyakan?". Sehun terus membuntuti jongin, "Kalau bicara soal es krim aku jadi ingat kejadian waktu dulu. Saat itu kita akan ke kedai bibi jung tetapi saat di jalan kau tidak sengaja menendang batu sehingga batu itu mengenai anjing bulldog milik paman kang yang terkenal sangat galak itu. Bukannya mendapatkan es krim yang manis, tapi kita malah di kejar-kejar oleh anjing galak itu. Aku masih mengingat wajahmu yang hampir menangis saat itu hahaha"

"bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh? Kau ini cerewet sekali!" jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga.

"ya! Bahkan kau dulu lebih cerewet dariku"

Jongin terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan sehun yang sekarang sedang mengoceh panjang lebar tentang masa lalu mereka.

"jongin, apa kau masih sering tertidur di sembarang tempat? kkk~ dulu kau sering sekali tertidur di danau saat bermain denganku, dan aku akan mengerjaimu dengan mencoret-coret waja-"

Omongan sehun terhenti saat jongin berbelok kearah kiri. "O, kau mau ke parkiran ya? Selamat tinggal jongin! Hati-hati di jalan ya" sehun melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan ceria walaupun jongin terus berjalan dan tak menanggapi omongannya.

Setelah itu sehun menghampiri Ahn ahjussi –supir keluarga sehun- yang telah menunggu di gerbang.

.

.

* * *

Donghae dan daehyun sedang berada di ruang keluarga saat ini. Keduanya sedang tidak lembur sehingga mereka bisa bersantai.

Sesekali donghae mengelus surai kecoklatan milik daehyun yang sekarang sedang bersandar di dadanya yang bidang.

"chagi terkadang aku heran, mengapa kau setiap hari bertambah cantik ya? Heumm, Apa setiap pagi kau selalu mengkonsumsi peralatan make up?"

Daehyun mencubit hidung donghae pelan, tetapi donghae meringis berpura-pura kesakitan. "ya! Gombalan macam apa itu?!"

Donghae terkekeh. Baru saja ia ingin menggombali istrinya itu tetapi sebuah teriakan mengganggunya-

"aku pulaaaanggg!" sehun berlari dari arah pintu dan membuang tasnya asal. Setelah itu sehun merebahkan dirinya dengan paha daehyun sebagai bantalan.

Daehyun tersenyum dan mengelus surai sehun dengan sayang. Donghae juga tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sehun menceritakan hari pertamanya di sekolah, dan daehyun menanggapinya dengan antusias.

Donghae berfikir, mungkin membiarkan sehun sekolah di tempat umum bukan sesuatu yang salah. Perlahan memorinya mem-flashback kejadian saat sehun meminta untuk bersekolah.

.

.

.

Flashback on

.

.

.

_Donghae menghentikan kegiatan mengetik proposalnya saat terdengar ketukan pintu._

"_masuk"_

_Donghae tersenyum ketika putri saljunya –sehun- masuk ke ruang kerjanya dengan membawa sebuah nampan dengan secangkir teh hangat diatasnya._

_Sehun memeluk donghae yang masih duduk dikursi kerjanya itu dari belakang._

"_ada apa putri salju menemui sang pangeran tampan ini, heum?" donghae pun terkekeh._

"_putri salju merindukanmu pangeran, apa pangeran tidak merindukan putri salju?" sehun mempoutkan bibirnya masih dengan memeluk appanya itu._

_Donghae terkekeh "tentu saja aku merindukan mu sayang". Sehun tersenyum menampilkan eyesmilenya._

_Donghae memutar kursi kerjanya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan putri bungsunya itu. Perlahan sehun mulai berlutut dan menidurkan kepalanya di kedua paha donghae. Donghae tersenyum dan mengelus rambut anaknya itu._

"_Appa, aku ingin sekolah!" ungkapan sehun itu membuat tangan donghae yang sedang mengelus surai kecoklatan anaknya itu berhenti._

"_sekolah?" donghae mengerutkan dahinya._

"_iya, sekolah ditempat umum seperti dulu, bukan bersekolah dirumah"_

"_tetapi kau yang sekarang dengan kau yang dulu itu berbeda, sayang"_

_Sehun berdiri di hadapan donghae. "aku masih sama appa, apa yang berbeda denganku?"_

"_sehun-"_

"_appa.. jebal! aku janji ini adalah permintaanku yang terakhir"_

_Donghae berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan menatap tajam sehun. "apa maksudmu sehun?!"_

_Sehun tersenyum sendu. "appa, jangan menyembunyikannya. Aku tahu semuanya. Jika memang hidupku tidak lama lagi, maka biarkan aku menemukan kebahagiaanku appa. biarkan aku 'menemukannya' "_

"_appa tidak mungkin mengizinkannya sehun!. Dulu appa menuruti kemauanmu untuk tidak kemoterapi. Dan sekarang apa kau berfikir bahwa appa akan mengizinkanmu bersekolah dengan kondisi seperti ini?!"_

_Sehun mengeluarkan liquid bening dari matanya dan berlutut sambil memeluk kaki appanya. "appa, jika seandainya sisa umurku hanya lima menit, aku tidak apa-apa asalkan aku sudah melihat 'dia' tersenyum untukku. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, appa!"_

_Donghae mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan berlutut mensejajarkan dirinya dengan putri saljunya itu, lalu donghae membawa sehun kedalam pelukkannya._

"_mungkin aku memang banyak merepotkanmu, dan aku tahu kau menghabiskan uangmu untuk biaya pengobatanku. Tapi, aku mohon kabulkan permintaanku kali ini, appa hiks... izinkan aku bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya, Hanya lima bulan aku janji hiks.. setelah itu aku akan menuruti semua permintaan appa, jika appa menyuruh ku operasi maka aku akan menuruti appa, apapun resikonya. Hiks.. aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa lagi hiks... aku hanya ingin menemui 'nya', mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali. Appa.. jebal.. hiks jebal"_

_Donghae menegelus punggung anaknya itu. "sehun, bagiku kau lebih berharga dari apapun bahkan dari nyawaku sendiri. Aku akan mengorbankan segalanya untukmu bukan hanya uang, jika seandainya penyakitmu bisa di pindahkan kepada orang lain, aku rela menggantikanmu. Apapun akan kuberikan padamu, sehun. Kau tahu? Kau adalah belahan jiwaku, maka Jika kau bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Dan jika kau terluka, aku akan merasakan luka yang lebih sakit darimu. Jika bersekolah ditempat umum adalah keinginanmu, maka baiklah. Aku mengizinkanmu"_

_Sehun tersenyum mengeratkan pelukannya "hiks.. kau adalah appa terbaik yang ada di seluruh jagat raya, appa. Aku beruntung sekali karna kau adalah appaku. Aku berterima kasih pada tuhan karna ia menjadikanku sebagai anakmu hiks..."_

_Donghae tersenyum dalam tangisnya. "dan aku beruntung karna tuhan telah merelakan malaikat kecilnya untuk hidup bersamaku." _

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

* * *

A/N

Huhuhu.. angst nya gagal banget pasti. Sebenernya saya gak bisa bikin angst, tapi malah maksa bikin angst.

Kemungkinan di chapter depan kyungsoo bakal muncul.

Maaf kalo ceritanya membosankan, terlalu kayak sinetron, dll

Saya masih belajar :-D

oh iya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfaforitkan ff gaje saya..

* * *

Balasan review:

Arcan's Girl : kejam tapi cantik hehehe~

Nagisa Kitagawa : jangan di bayangin wkwk. luhan sukanya sama author #plakk. udah tahukan jawabannya?. ini udah lanjut yaa..

Mr. Jongin Albino : iya wkwk.. duh sadis amat..

Kihae forever : kaihun momentnya sedikit karna jongin masih kesel sama sehun... ini udah lanjut yaa

dia luhane : udah tahukan jawabannya? wkwk

urikaihun : mungkin tatapan cinta hhehe. iya ini udah lanjut yaa

izz sweetcity : maapkan diriku :( . kris juga biasku hhehe. seru? makasih yaa^^. yeay jawaban kamu benar! ini udah lanjut yaa

LKCTJ94 : ciyee.. maapkan aku :( . ini udah kebagian tapi sedikit hhehe

daddykaimommysehun : iya kasian yaa. udah tahukan sekarang?

kiky seyeong : iya, maapkan diriku :(

kapel : duh gak bisa bikin angst sebenernya T.T , ini udah lanjut yaa my sekaisistah :* . tengkyu dukungannya

evvkris : udah lanjut yaa..

maaf jika ada kesalahan nama dan maaf juga jika ada yang tak tersebut.

jujur, review dari kalian ngebikin saya semangat ngetik loh hehe makasih :*

so review lagi?

.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jam terus berdetak menunjuk keangka tujuh menunjukkan kalau sekarang adalah jam tujuh pagi. Sebuah senandung menggema di ruangan itu. Ternyata senandungan itu berasal dari bibir Oh eunhyuk –eomma sehun- yang sedang merapikan rambut anaknya dengan sisir lalu menguncirnya menjadi dua seperti karakter pucca. "kau tahu sehunna-"_

_Sehun berhenti menyisiri rambut boneka barbienya lalu menoleh kepada eunhyuk. "ya eomma?"_

"_rambutmu sangat bagus, eomma sangat menyukai rambutmu" . ucap eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lembut._

_Sehun berdiri dan eunhyuk menggendong sehun dan menaruh anak itu di pangkuannya. Sehun tersenyum lebar kepada eommanya, "eomma benar-benar menyukai rambutku?"_

_Eunhyuk mengangguk. "maka dari itu, maukah kau menjaga dan merawat rambutmu untuk eomma?"_

_Sehun mengangguk dengan antusias. "baiklah eomma, thehunna akan menjaga dan merawat rambut thehun dengan baik"_

_Eunhyuk tersenyum tulus dan memeluk sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Setelah beberapa detik eunhyuk melepaskan pelukkannya membuat sehun kecewa. "sehunna, kemarikan tanganmu"_

_Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "untuk apa eomma?" . walaupun bingung tetapi sehun tetap menjulurkan tangan ke arah eommanya. Sehun bertambah bingung saat sang eomma memasangkan sebuah gelang bertuliskan '1004' ke tangannya. Sehun menatap gelang itu sebentar,lalu dengan tampang polos sehun menatap eommanya, "1004? Itu artinya apa?"_

_Eunhyuk mengelus pipi tembam sehun dengan lembut, "1004 itu artinya malaikat, sayang. Eomma memberikannya kepadamu karna kau adalah malaikat kecil yang tuhan titipkan untuk eomma" . eunhyuk kembali memeluk anaknya itu. Sementara sehun hanya mengangguk dengan mulutnya yang berbentuk seperti huruf 'o'._

"_suatu hari nanti jika kau sudah menemukan malaikatmu, maka kau boleh memberikan gelang ini kepadanya. Maka dari itu, simpan gelang ini baik-baik, ne?"_

_Sehun mendongak sambil mengangguk. "eomma, nanti eomma tidak lembur kan? Ayo kita ke lotte world!"_

"_ke lotte world?" eunhyuk pura-pura memasang wajah berfikir, "eum, bagaimana yaa? Eomma ada urusan dan baru bisa pulang besok pagi". Yeoja itu memasang ekspresi menyesal._

_Sehun memasang puppy eyes andalannya sambil menautkan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan dada "jebal eomma... thudah lama thekali kita tidak ke thana. Jebal eomma..."_

_Eunhyuk mencubit hidung sehun dengan gemas, "Baiklah. eomma tidak mungkin menolak permintaan dari malaikat eomma. Besok setelah eomma pulang kita akan ke lotte world."_

"_Jinnja? Yeayy~" sehun berteriak bahagia. "kalau begitu thetelah eomma pulang bekerja, eomma jemput thehun di thekolah, ne?"_

_Eunhyuk menanggapi perkataan sehun dengan sebuah anggukkan._

_._

_._

_._

_Bel sekolah di sekolah sehun berbunyi pertanda kalau saat ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Anak TK itu terus berjalan menuju gerbang dengan ekspresi ceria di wajahnya. Sehun kecil sangat tidak sabar untuk pergi bermain bersama eommanya ke lotte world._

_Tetapi ekspresi ceria itu segera tergantikan dengan ekspresi bingung saat sehun tahu yang menunggu sehun di depan gerbang adalah appanya._

_Sehun menghampiri appanya. "appa, kenapaada di thini?" sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari seseorang. "eomma mana?"_

_Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sehun, donghae malah berlutut di hadapan sehun lalu memeluk anak itu dengan erat. Perlahan bahunya bergetar pertanda bahwa ia sedang menangis._

"_appa, ada apa?"_

_Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sehun donghae malah menggendong anak itu dan memasuki mobil. Setelah itu donghae segera menjalankan mobil itu dan tidak menjawab sehun yang saat itu selalu bertanya ada apa._

_._

_._

_Sehun kecil tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi saat ini. ia masih bingung melihat mobil yang biasa eommanya kendarai telah berada di depan rumah dengan ke adaan ringsek._

_._

_Dan mengapa di rumahnya ada banyak orang?_

_Seingat Sehun, ulang tahunnya sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu._

"_appa, mengapa banyak thekali orang? Appa thedang mengadakan pethta?"_

_Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan memasuki rumahnya masih dengan menggendong Sehun._

_._

_Sehun menautkan alisnya._

_._

_Ia bertambah bingung melihat eommanya tertidur di sebuah peti. Bukankah ia dan eommanya akan pergi ke lotte world? Bukankah mereka akan bersenang-senang hari ini? _

"_appa, mengapa eomma tidur di thitu?"_

_Donghae menurunkan sehun tepat di depan peti itu lalu berlutut dan memeluk sehun lagi._

_Jujur saja, Donghae tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. wajah dan pertanyaan polos dari anaknya itu membuatnya semakin terpukul._

_Sehun melihat lagi eommanya, eommanya terlihat cantik dengan sebuah gaun putih yang dikenakannya walaupun di wajahnya terdapat beberapa luka. "appa, wajah eomma terluka! Ehh.. mengapa eomma memakai pakaian theperti itu?" , sehun bertanya dengan tampang polos._

_Donghae mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab dan menjawab sehun dengan suara bergetar, "k-karna.. karna eomma akan bertemu tuhan"._

_Dahi sehun bertaut lagi dan bertanya dengan polos, "bertemu tuhan? Mengapa?"_

"_karna... tuhan m-meminta eomma untuk pulang". Dengan Sekuat tenaga Donghae menahan agar suaranya tidak bergetar._

"_pulang? Tetapi rumah eomma kan di thini, appa. Lagipula eomma tudah berjanji aka mengajak thehunna ke lotte world"_

_Pertanyaan sehun yang polos sangat menusuk hati donghae dan membuat donghae terisak lagi. Donghae tidak bisa menjawab lagi pertanyaan dari putrinya yang polos itu._

_Sehun mengalihkan matanya menatap eommanya yang menutup mata itu. "eomma, ayo bangun. Eomma kan thudah berjanji akan mengajak thehun ke lotte world. Bertemu tuhannya nanti thaja, eomma. Eomma bangun... jebal! eomma..."_

_Sehun terus meminta eunhyuk untuk bangun, tetapi seberapa banyak sehun meminta, menangis dan memohon agar eunhyuk bangun, mata indah eunhyuk tidak akan terbuka lagi sampai kapanpun._

_Kini eunhyuk telah pergi, meninggalkan sehun yang saat itu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu memintanya untuk bangun._

_._

_._

_Sehun terus menangis saat peti mati eunhyuk di masukkan ke dalam liang lahat dan perlahan terkubur oleh tanah-tanah._

"_appa, hiks... mengapa mereka mengubur eomma? Apa thalah eomma? Hiikss.. ahjuththi, jangan kubur eomma jebal... jangan kubur eomma ahjuththi..."_

_Donghae hanya bisa menangis sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sehun._

"_appa, hiks.. eomma pathti ketakutan... di thana gelap appa... biar thehun menemani eomma hiks..." , sehun terus berontak dalam pelukkan appanya. _

_._

_._

_"eommaaa.. hiks...eommaa... eommaaaaaaaaa-"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_DBYHUN_**

* * *

**Title: Forever?**

**Cast: Sehun as Girl, Kim Jongin aka Kai, Kris Wu, Xi Luhan etc.**

**Pairing: KaiHun, KrisHun, HanHun and other**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, romance, friendship and angst (?)**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s), gaje, dll**

**Disclaimer: semua cast milik tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing. Tapi sehun dan ff ini punya saya #digampar**

.

.

.

* * *

**_DBYHUN_**

* * *

Matahari menyinari bumi menyalurkan kehangatan kepada setiap makhluk hidup. Suasana damai sangat terasa di pagi itu. Sehun melihat jalanan yang ia lalu melewati kaca mobil yang sengaja ia buka.

Yeoja dengan tatanan rambut lucu itu tersenyum riang hingga menampilkan eyesmilenya yang cantik.

Ini hari keduanya bersekolah di sekolah umum.

Ia bahagia karna ia bisa bersekolah lagi seperti remaja normal lainnya. Dulu sebelum ia pindah ke jepang, yeoja berkulit putih itu memang bersekolah seperti anak normal pada umumnya. Tapi semenjak ia di vonis menderita penyakit kank-ahh sudahlah Sehun tidak ingin membahasnya.

Jalanan masih terlihat sepi hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lalu-lalang. Sehun meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggir jendela sebagai penopang kepalanya. Angin berhembus membuat poninya bergoyang.

Tiba-tiba mata Sehun menyipit melihat suatu objek yang ada di pinggir jalan. Ia melihat sebuah mobil yang dan seorang namja yang berdiri di depan kap mobil.

Sepertinya mobil itu mogok.

Dan sehun juga bisa melihat seorang yeoja imut berseragam sama dengannya sedang terduduk di trotoar sambil menopang dagu.

"Ahjussi, tolong menepi sebentar".

Setelah itu mobil yang di tumpangi Sehun menepi. Sehun turun dari mobilnya dan langsung menyapa namja yang sudah berumur itu.

.

"annyeonghaseo ahjussi"

Namja itu menarik kepalanya yang sebelumnya sedang memeriksa kap mobilnya lalu menatap Sehun.

"ahh annyeong." Namja itu mengerutkan alisnya. "err... nuguya?".

"saya Oh Sehun." Sehun tersenyum manis. "err.. sepertinya ahjussi sedang kesusahan."

"Ne, mobilku mogok padahal aku harus mengantar putriku ke sekolah". Namja itu melambaikan tangan kepada putrinya yang sedang terduduk di trotoar sebagai isyarat agar yeoja imut itu mendekat.

Yeoja itu berdiri dan menghampiri mereka.

"annyeonghaseo". Yeoja itu membungkukkan badannya hormat ke arah Sehun. dan Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Oh Sehun imnida. Siapa namamu?". tanya Sehun dengan ramah.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. senang berkenalan denganmu Sehun-ssi". Yeoja bermata besar itu tersenyum menampilkan bibirnya yang berbentuk 'love'.

Sehun terkekeh. "tidak usah seformal itu. panggil saja Sehun, ne?".

Yeoja itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke ahjussi tadi. "ahjussi, bagaimana jika Kyungsoo pergi bersama denganku. Err.. sepertinya kita satu sekolah".

Namja itu hendak menjawab tetapi Kyungsoo yang bersuara membatalkan niatnya.

"tidak usah, Sehun. aku takut merepotkanmu".

"tidak akan merepotkan, kok. Lagipula bel sekolah akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. apa kau ingin terlambat dan di hukum, eoh?".

"t-tidak juga, sih". Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia melirik appanya sebentar dan namja itu memberi anggukan kecil kepada kyungsoo.

"kalau begitu, kajja!". Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Ahjussi kami berangkat dulu, ne?"

Ahjussi itu tersenyum ramah. "ne, hati-hati di jalan".

.

.

.

"err.. Kyungsoo?".

Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah Sehun pun menoleh.

"ne?"

"apa kau anak baru? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "bukan, aku sudah lama bersekolah di sana hanya saja kemarin-kemarin aku izin tidak masuk sekolah karna urusan keluarga."

Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"sepertinya yang anak baru itu adalah dirimu. aku benarkan?".

Sehun meringis pelan. "sebenarnya sih... benar".

Setelah itu mereka berdua terkekeh dan bertukar nomer ponsel. Selama di dalam mobil mereka berdua tidak berhenti berbicara, lebih tepatnya sih Sehun yang selalu mengoceh panjang lebar dan Kyungsoo yang mendengarkannya.

"ehh kyungsoo..". Sehun menghentikan ocehannya ketika matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo.

"ne?". Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. dan Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang di tatap Sehun. kyungsoo melepaskan sebuah gelang perak bertuliskan _'K for K'_ lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun mengambil gelang Kyungsoo dan menatapnya kagum. Sungguh, gelang ini bagus sekali. Simple tapi terkesan mewah.

"kau menyukainya?".

"ya, ini bagus sekali". Jawab Sehun dengan antusias.

"Gelang itu sangat berharga bagiku."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang tersenyum errr... getir?

"apa ini pemberian seseorang?". Sehun menyerahkan kembali gelang itu kepada pemiliknya.

"ya, ini dari mantan kekasihku yang sampai saat ini masih aku cintai". Kyungsoo tersenyum tapi Sehun dapat melihat kepedihan di matanya.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin bertanya lagi, tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang bersedih maka ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"errr Sehun, bolehkah aku bertanya?".

Sehun tersenyum lagi. "Ne, tanyakan saja".

"a-anu... mengapa kau menata rambutmu seperti itu?"

.

Dan sekarang giliran Sehun yang termenung.

.

.

* * *

**_DBYHUN_**

* * *

Suara dari bola yang memantul terdengar jelas di lapangan itu. Saat ini lapangan itu terisi oleh murid-murid yang memakai baju olahraga.

Para yeoja terbagi menjadi dua tim dan para namja sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Sang guru yang memakai pluit di lehernya berdiri di sudut lapangan sambil memegang pulpen dan secarik kertas. Matanya terus melihat ke arah lapangan.

Oh sepertinya guru itu sedang mengambil nilai. Sehun berlari-lari kecil di lapangan itu. Salah seorang temannya melempar bola kepada Sehun dan yeoja itu mendribble bola basket itu menuju ke ring lawan.

Sehun terus mendribble melewati tim lawan yang berusaha untuk menghalanginya. Ia semakin dekat dengan ring lawan lalu yeoja manis itu melemparkan bola ke ring dan-

MASUK!

Sehun ber-high five dengan Xiumin sambil tertawa senang. "Kerja bagus, Hunna".

Sehun hanya terkekeh membalas ucapan Xiumin dan setelahnya ia berlari ke tengah lapangan.

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan larinya saat kepalanya tiba-tiba saja berdenyut. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang hinggap di kepalanya itu. Ia teringat pesan appanya kalau ia tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran olahraga karna dokter bilang ia tidak boleh lelah. Tapi Sehun ingin merasakan bagaimana serunya bermain bersama teman-temannya seperti ini.

Lagi pula, ia sudah meminum obatnya.

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?."

Sehun membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke arah yeoja cantik yang saat ini sedang menatapnya khawatir. "aku tidak apa-apa, Wendy". Ia tersenyum untuk meyakinkan wendy –teman sekelasnya- bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"ahh, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau sakit kau ke UKS saja, ya?" Wendy tersenyum lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum senang. Jadi seperti ini rasanya di khawatirkan oleh seorang teman?

Sehun berlari pelan dengan kepala yang di tundukkan. Rasa nyeri masih saja menyerang kepalanya saat ini.

.

'_TESS'_

.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lagi saat tiba-tiba ada setetes dara yang jatuh di sepatunya. Ia menyentuh hidungnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. Dan ia dapat merasakan cairan kental menyentuh jarinya.

Darah.

Sehun mimisan.

Ia langsung menutupi hidungnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia takut bahwa ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Ia memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah mendekati guru olahraganya.

"s-sonsaengnim, bolehkah saya izin ke kamar mandi?".

Guru itu menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya lalu menatap Sehun. "Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama".

Sehun membungkuk hormat lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet terdekat masih dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang menutupi hidungnya.

.

.

.

Dan tanpa Sehun ketahui, ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari pinggir lapangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak tahu mengapa kakinya membawanya ke sini. Bersembunyi di dinding dekat toilet yang tak berpintu sambil memperhatikan seorang yeoja yang sangat ia kenal sedang berdiri di depan westafel.

yeoja itu membasuh darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan air yang keluar dari salah satu keran. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menghadap ke cermin. Tangannya bertumpu pada pinggiran westafel tersebut untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Yeoja itu mengeluarkan obat dari saku celanannya dan langsung saja meminumnya.

Jongin mengerenyit.

Apa Sehun sedang sakit?

Wait.. apa ia mengkhawatirkan Sehun?

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan 'mantan sahabat' nya itu. dia hanya penasaran karna tingkah aneh sehun saat di lapangan.

Ya, mungkin seperti itu.

Jongin menjatuhkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Sehun yang kini tengah mencari tisu. Oh sepertinya tisu di toilet itu sedang habis.

Dan entah dorongan dari mana Jongin masuk ke toilet itu sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

Ia meraih dagu Sehun secara tiba-tiba membuat yeoja itu tersentak. Dan Jongin menghapus sisa-sisa darah yang ada di hidung Sehun menggunakan sapu tangan yang ada di sakunya.

Tanpa jongin sadari, Sehun tersenyum sambil menatapnya yang kini terfokus pada hidung Sehun.

Seakan menyadari sesuatu, Tiba-tiba Jongin menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menghapus sisa-sisa darah yang ada di hidung Sehun.

.

Hey, apa yang ia lakukan?

.

Mengapa ia jadi perhatian kepada yeoja yang menjadi penyebab ayahnya meninggal?

.

Tidak! Ini salah!

Jongin melempar sapu tangannya dengan kasar ke lantai toilet. Ia menatap tajam Sehun yang sedang mematung sebelum pergi keluar toilet.

.

Sehun menatap punggung Jongin yang perlahan menjauh. Lalu matanya melirik sapu tangan yang ada di lantai dengan tatapan sendu. Ia membungkukkan badannya berusaha untuk mengambil sapu tangan itu. dengan senyum sendu ia menatap sapu tangan itu sebelum ia menatap pintu keluar toilet yang tadi di lewati Sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Senyumnya mengembang.

Ternyata Jongin perhatian padanya. Ia yakin bahwa namja berkulit tan itu tidak benar-benar melupakannya. Dankeyakinan itu di semakin kuat saat mata sehun melihat gelang yang melingkar di tangan kiri Jongin saat namja itu membersihkan hidungnya.

Itu, gelang pemberiannya.

Dan Jongin masih menyimpannya.

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku tahu kau masih mengingatku, Kkamjongie"._

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan saat ini. Setelah keluar dari toilet Sehun langsung menghampiri guru olahraganya dan meminta izin untuk pergi ke UKS. Dan tentu saja guru tampan itu mengizinkannya karna melihat wajah Sehun yang pucat.

Sebenarnya sakit di kepalanya sudah hilang saat ia keluar dari toilet. Tapi kalau Sehun kembali bermain basket lagi ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti. Dan saat di tengah perjalannanya untuk menuju ke UKS, Sehun merubah tujuannya menjadi ke perpustakaan.

Membaca novel bukan ide yang buruk.

Sehun menuju ke rak yang berisikan banyak novel. Tapi ia tersentak saat melihat seorang murid yang memakai seragam ala sekolah tahun 70-an sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk dengan punggungnya yang menyender pada rak itu. kaki kanannya tertekuk sementara kaki kirinya berselonjor. Sehun dapat melihat buku yang ada di tangan kanan namja itu.

Buku tentang dunia kedokteran.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di samping namja yang tertidur itu lalu mengambil buku dan pensil yang ada di samping namja itu.

Sehun terkikik geli sambil mencopot kaca mata yang bertengger di wajah namja itu dengan perlahan dan menaruhnya di lantai perpustakaan. Ia memerhatikan wajah namja itu dengan fokus. Lalu tangannya bergerak untuk melukis wajah namja itu.

Ya, Sehun memang pandai melukis sejak kecil. Dan itu adalah salah satu hobbynya.

Mata Sehun melirik wajah namja itu dan kertas secara bergantian sementara tangannya tak berhenti bergerak untuk menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas itu.

Enam menit berlalu dan Sehun tersenyum senang saat lukisannya sudah hampir selesai.

"Melukis wajah orang lain tanpa izin itu illegal, tahu!".

Sehun tersentak dan menoleh ke arah namja yang sedang ia lukis itu. sehun tersenyum canggung.

"ehh.. Kris sunbae sudah bangun rupanya hehe..".

Kris menatap Sehun datar. "Kau harus membayarku karna telah menjadi model lukisanmu".

Sehun membulatkan matanya. "YA! mana bisa seperti itu. lagi pula lukisanku bagus dan kau juga terlihat keren di lukisanku. Lihatlah!". Sehun menunjukkan lukisannya ke depan wajah Kris secara tiba-tiba membuat namja itu terlonjak.

"Kau mengagetiku, bodoh! Lagi pula aku memang keren kok!".

Sehun mendecih. "Keren apanya? Culun begitu".

"Kau fikir gaya Culun ini adalah gaya asliku?", ia mendengus. "Kalau kau melihat gaya asliku, aku yakin kau akan tergila-gila padaku".

Sehun tertawa garing. "Kalau memang kau itu sebenarnya keren, mengapa kau berpenampilan culun seperti ini?".

"aku punya alasan tersendiri-"

Sehun membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya.

"-dan jangan tanyakan apa alasannya!".

Sehun mendengus kesal. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kejadian saat di tangga kemarin yang membuat Kris mendapat hukuman. "ngomong-ngomong aku mau minta maaf soal kemarin".

Kris terkekeh, "Aku memaafkanmu".

"errr.. ngomong-ngomong kau mendapat hukuman apa?".

"Hukuman seperti ini". Kris meregangkan badannya yang kaku.

"maksudnya?".

"Aku di hukum untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran guru itu selama seminggu. Yah, seperti sekarang ini."

Sehun meringis dengan rasa bersalah di hatinya. Seungguh, Sehun merasa jadi tidak enak hati.

Kris tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun. "tidak usah di fikirkan."

.

Tiba-tiba saja Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. dan otomatis Sehun memundurkan wajahnya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan".

Kris menarik wajahnya sendiri. "Kau pucat sekali. apa kau sakit?".

Sehun tergagap. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. "a-aku.. hanya eummm.. kelelahan".

"seharusnya kau ke UKS bukannya ke perpustakaan. Ayo ku antar ke UKS!". Kris menarik tangan Sehun.

Sehun menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari tangan Kris. "t-tidak usah." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum miris. "Aku bosan dengan tempat yang memiliki bau obat-obatan."

Kris memicingkan mata dan menatap Sehun curiga. "Kau... sering ke rumah sakit?".

.

Sehun tersentak.

.

Apa yang barusan ia katakan?

.

Aigooo.. Sehun keceplosan.

.

"a-a-anu... t-tidak.. maksudku...eummm". Sehun yang tergagap membuat Kris semakin curiga. "Aishhh.. lupakan saja!".

Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih terduduk di situ. Sehun takut jika seandainya ia masih di situ maka Kris akan bertanya macam-macam dan membuat rahasianya terbongkar.

.

Kris menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh dengan alis terangkat. Dan kemudian ia melirik kertas yang berisikan lukisan wajahnya yang ada di samping badannya.

Kris menatap kertas itu lama. Dan teringat dengan tingkah aneh Sehun tadi.

.

.

Ia tahu bahwa yeoja manis bernama Sehun itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan gerbang untuk menuju jemputannya. Sebenarnya sih juga menunggu Jongin tapi namja itu tak kunjung lewat. Tadi saat jam terakhir Jongin tidak masuk ke kelas. Sehun juga tidak tahu kenapa.

.

Luhan yang berjalan di depan Sehun mengalihkan perhatian yeoja cantik itu. sepertinya Luhan tidak melihat Sehun.

Entah fikiran dari mana, Sehun mengikuti Luhan. Ia berjalan sambil menjaga jarak di belakang namja itu. dan Luhan juga tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang di ikuti.

Sehun mengerenyit saat Luhan memasuki toko bunga.

Untuk apa?

Apa ia membeli bunga untuk kekasihnya?

Setelah beberapa menit Luhan keluar dari toko itu dengan sebucket tiga tangkai bunga mawar putih yang di ikat menjadi satu.

Dengan ekspresi bingung Sehun melanjutkan perjalannanya untuk mengikuti Luhan.

.

Sudah sepuluh menit Sehun mengikuti Luhan, tapi sepertinya namja itu belum sampai ke rumahnya atu ke tmpat tujuannya.

Sehun mengelap peluh yang ada di dahi menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Sehun memasang ekspresi bingung lagi saat Luhan memasuki sebuah tempat.

.

Pemakaman.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dan bersembunyi di balik pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi Luhan saat ini.

Sehun terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja itu.

Luhan berjongkok di depan sebuah pusara yang terselimuti rerumputan. Ia menaruh bunga yang ia bawa di atas makam itu. perlahan tangannya terangkat dan mengusap batu nisan itu dengan perlahan.

Sehun bisa merasakan ada rasa sayang dari tangan Luhan yang sedang membelai nisan itu.

.

Luhan tersenyum manis,

.

Tapi matanya mengeluarkan liquid bening.

.

Namja cantik itu mengeluarkan setetes air mata dan berucap dengan suara serak.

.

"Apa kau merindukanku,-"

.

.

.

.

.

"-Eomma?".

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

**_DBYHUN_**

* * *

**A/N**

**.**

**Maaf karna saya yang kelamaan untuk mengupdate ff ini T.T**

**Masih adakah yang menunggu FF ini? Gak ada? Rapopo.**

**.**

**Jujur aja kemarin-kemarin mood saya buat ngetik FF ini turun. Penyebabnya Karna salah satu FF saya di hapus sama pihak FFN. Di tambah lagi kasus Luhan. Dan juga tugas saya yang menumpuk huhuhu...**

**.**

**Jalan ceritanya akan saya percepat agar cerita ini cepat tamat. Jadi mohon maaf jika alurnya gak nyambung dan membingungkan.**

**.**

**Big thanks To :**

Ohhhrika, sehunnoona, kapel uye, park minggi, kihae forever, daddykaimommysehun, izz sweetcity, DiraLeeXiOh, Arcan's Girl, dia luhane, urikaihun, kiky seyeong, Mr Jongin albino, Nagisa Kitagawa.

.

Maaf jika ada yang gak kesebut dan maaf juga bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama :)

**.**

**Maaf gak bisa balesin review kalian satu persatu :( .**

**Tapi saya selalu membaca setiap review yang masuk dan itu jadi penyemangat sendiri buat saya :***

**.**

**terima kasih juga untuk yang nungguin FF ini. Juga kepada yang udah memfollow, memfavorite dan Silent reader yang udah membaca FF saya.**

**.**

**Saya sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. minggu depan aja udah UTS :( . Tapi kalau banyak yang mengharapkan FF ini lanjut maka saya akan berusaha melanjutkannya di tengah kesibukan saya.**

**Tapi kalau gak ada... gak apa-apa T.T , mungkin saya akan fokus ke FF saya yang lain.**

**.**

**Maka dari itu...**

**.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Forever?**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun as Girl**

**Kim Jongin/Kai**

**Kris Wu**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo as girl**

**Etc.**

**Pair : KaiHun, KrisHun,HanHun.**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), genderswitch, etc.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Angin bertiup pelan menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang berserakan di taman yang sepi itu. suara cicit burung terdengar merdu bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tidak ada orang lain di taman itu selain dua orang pedagang yang berada di pinggir taman dan dua orang murid berseragam SMA yang sedang duduk dalam diam di kursi taman yang bercat putih dengan pohon Oak sebagai penghalang sinar matahari mereka.

Seharusnya Luhan masih berada di pemakaman saat ini. melepas rindu dengan wanita yang paling ia sayangi. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia.

Tapi tadi kegiatannya terganggu saat ia mendengar suara dering ponsel. Sudah di pastikan bahwa bukan ponselnya yang berdering karna ponselnya mati kehabisan batrai. Luhan pun mencari sumber suara itu dan sedikit terlonjak saat menemukan seorang gadis yang bersembunyi di balik pohon dengan ekspresi panik sambil berusaha mematikan ponselnya yang berdering.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka.

.

Di taman yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan pemakaman.

Belum ada yang memecah keheningan sejak keduanya tiba di taman ini sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Luhan yang sedikit malu karna ketahuan menangis oleh seorang gadis. Dan Luhan juga tahu bahwa gadis itu malu karna ketahuan menguntit Luhan.

"Sayang sekali eommaku tidak di makamkan di sini juga."

Gadis itu bersuara memecah keheningan. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati kepala gadis itu yag menunduk seolah daun-daun yang ada di tanah lebih menarik daripada Luhan.

Luhan mengerenyit. Ternyata gadis ini bernasib sama dengannya. Di tinggalkan oleh sesosok bidadari yang disebut ibu.

"Eommamu..."

"Eommaku juga sudah berada di surga."

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya. Senyum yang sama hangatnya dengan milik eomma Luhan.

Katakanlah Luhan mengagumi senyuman itu. dan si pemilik senyuman itu tentu saja. Karna setiap melihat gadis itu rasa rindu terhadap eommanya seolah hilang begitu saja.

Seolah gadis yang ada di sampingnya saat ini adalah penyebab rindu itu muncul.

Luhan meluruskan kepala dan memandang daun-daun yang bergerak-gerak kecil karna di terpa angin. Senyuman kecil terpasang di wajahnya.

"Eommaku orang yang sangat cantik. Pelukannya sangat hangat-"

Perkataan Luhan membuat yeoja itu menoleh dan memandang dirinya yang tengah menerawang ke depan.

Perlahan ingatan-ingatan masa kecilnya tersusun rapih di kepala Luhan. Ingatan saat keluarga kecilnya masih utuh.

Keluarga bahagia yang sangat berarti untuk Luhan.

Keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari Appa yang bekerja sebagai leader di sebuah perusahaan, Eomma yang merupakan pemilik sebuah cafe dan dirinya yang saat itu masih duduk di kursi kelas empat sekolah dasar. Dulu mereka adalah keluarga bahagia,

- Sampai ayahnya naik jabatan.

Sejak itu ayahnya jarang pulang ke rumah. Setiap Luhan bertanya, eommanya akan selalu tersenyum lembut sambil berkata _"Appa sedang bekerja keras, mencari uang untuk Han-ie."_

Tapi Luhan dapat melihat pancaran kesedihan di mata indah milik wanita cantik itu.

"Eommaku orang yang kuat. Ia selalu menutupi kesedihannya dengan sebuah senyuman indah."

Luhan ingat saat itu. Setiap appanya pulang ke rumah, pasti malam harinya akan selalu ada pertengkaran antara appa dengan eommanya.

Dan setiap itu terjadi, Luhan selalu mengintip dari pintu kamar yang ia buka sedikit. Ia selalu melihat ruang keluarga yang gelap berisikan appanya yang sedang emosi dengan eommanya yang terisak.

Samar-samar Luhan dapat mendengar kata _'Selingkuh' _dan _'Wanita lain'_ keluar dari mulut eommanya.

.

Selalu seperti itu.

Dan Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

Setiap pertengkaran itu selesai, appanya akan pergi keluar rumah diiringi oleh suara keras dari pintu yang di banting.

Dan eommanya akan selalu menangis di kamar mandi dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya yang tertekuk. Shower dinyalakannya agar suara isakkannya tidak di dengar siapapun.

Tapi Luhan tahu.

Ia selalu tahu jika eommanya menangis.

"Ia selalu menangis sendirian di tengah guyuran air shower yang dingin dengan kepala yang di tenggelamkan di lututnya yang di tekuk." Luhan tersenyum miris.

"Dan aku akan selalu mematikan shower itu lalu menghampirinya dengan sebuah handuk. Aku menyelimutinya dengan handuk lalu mendekapnya. Tapi ia selalu berusaha untuk menolak pelukkanku karna takut bajuku basah. Tapi aku tidak melepas pelukanku. Lalu ia akan meyakinkanku bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa. Dia berbohong."

Luhan terkekeh miris, "Dan aku tidak mudah di bohongi."

Memori itu tersusun semakin jelas di kepala Luhan. Memori saat ia tahu appanya pergi dengan membawa sebuah koper yang besar. Dan beberapa hari kemudian eommanya masuk rumah sakit. Sejak saat itu kakek dan nenek dari pihak eommanya mulai merawat dirinya beserta eommanya.

Luhan sangat ingat saat itu. Saat dirinya yang berlari di lorong rumah sakit sambil tersenyum lebar dengan tangannya yang membawa sebuah piala hasil dari kemenangannya di olimpiade matematika tingkat provinsi.

Senyumannya saat itu seketika luntur saat mendengar suara tangisan dari ruang rawat inap tempat eommanya berada.

Dan piala itu jatuh dan hancur sia-sia saat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu sambil mengatakan bahwa-

-Eommanya telah ke surga.

.

Hati Luhan terasa di cubit bila mengingat semua itu. Setetes air mata melintas di pipi tirus Luhan.

Katakanlah ia lemah.

Karna ia memang selalu lemah dengan hal yang bersangkut-paut dengan eommanya.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya agar air matanya tak terlihat oleh gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis yang bernama Sehun itu. Tapi sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh pipinya dan ibu jari dari tangan itu menghapus air mata Luhan.

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun.

"Sunbae jangan bersedih lagi.. nanti aku dan umma sunbae juga ikut bersedih."

Sehun menarik kembali tangannya yang berada di pipi Luhan lalu tersenyum kecil agar namja yang ada di hadapannya juga tersenyum.

Luhan pun ikut tersenyum kecil. Tapi kemudian ia menautkan alisnya bingung saat Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah lolipop dari saku blazernya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Luhan.

"Ini lolipop ajaib yang akan menghilangkanb kesedihanmu. Ambilah." Sehun tersenyum lembut.

Luhan membalas senyum Sehun dengan kekehan. Ia tahu bahwa yeoja dengan tatanan rambut lucu ini sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

Luhan mengambil lolipop itu dan membuka bungkusnya lalu memasukan lolipop itu ke mulutnya. Setelah itu Luhan menoleh mengamati yeoja yang sedang menatap lurus ke daun-daun yang ada di tanah.

Entah mengapa Luhan merasa bahwa badai kesedihan telah berlalu. Karna pelangi sudah datang ke kehidupannya. Pelangi yang akan menghibur Luhan dengan warnanya yang indah. Pelangi yang membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

.

Pelangi yang bernama Oh Sehun.

.

.

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak sejam yang lalu. Semua murid Kyunghee HS sudah pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing atau mungkin mereka sudah berguling di kasur yang empuk.

Tapi tidak bagi murid kelas 11-A –kelas Sehun.

Mereka pulang terlambat karna ada jam pelajaran tambahan. Untung saja bel bertanda jam pelajaran tambahan telah usai sudah berbunyi sejak satu menit yang lalu.

Sehun sudah merapikan buku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas tapi ia belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya bahkan saat Xiumin beserta murid yang lainnya keluar meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin di kelas itu.

Sehun sedang menunggu Jongin yang masih mencatat materi di papan tulis.

Yeoja itu terus memperhatikan Jongin dari tempat duduknya tapi namja yang di perhatikan itu terus fokus pada buku dan papan tulis. Mungkin Jongin tidak tahu kalau Sehun sedang memperhatikannya.

Atau mungkin tidak perduli?

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Padahal sudah **sebulan** Sehun menjadi murid di sekolah ini dan sekelas dengan Jongin tapi namja bermata tajam itu masih bersikap dingin dan tidak menghiraukan dirinya.

Semua usaha yang ia lakukan untuk mendekati Jongin kembali terasa sia-sia. Bahkan Jongin seperti tak menganggap Sehun ada.

Sehun tahu mungkin waktunya sudah tak banyak lagi. Maka dari itu ia tidak boleh menyerah membuat Jongin kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Suara kursi yang di geser membuyarkan semua hal yang sedang Sehun fikirkan. Rupanya Jongin sudah selesai mencatat dan merapikan bukunya. Sehun ikut beranjak dari kursinya saat namja yang sedang ia tunggu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sehun berlari kecil menghampiri Jonginyang sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

"Hey Jongin! Ayo pulang bersama."

Sehun tersenyum manis tapi Jongin terus berjalan lurus dan tak menghiraukan Sehun.

Selalu saja seperti ini.

Tapi Sehun tidak akan menyerah.

"Eum.. Jongin... bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?"

Dulu Sehun sering berkunjung ke rumah Jongin untuk bermain bersama namja itu beserta Chanyeol –hyungnya Jongin- di halaman belakang rumah Jongin. Sementara appa dan eomma Jongin berada di dalam rumah.

Setiap mereka selesai bermain, mereka akan di sambut dengan berbagai makanan enak buatan eomma Jongin dan makan bersama dengan ribut. Sebenarnya sih yang ribut hanya Sehun dan Chanyeol yang merupakan anak yang cerewet.

Sungguh, Sehun rindu saat-saat seperti itu.

"Oh iya, Apa kabar keluargamu? Apa semuanya sehat-sehat saja? Aku sungguh merindukan Chanyeol oppa, bibi dan paman Kim. Pasti Chan oppa semakin tampan, ya?" Sehun terkekeh kecil. "hhmm... Pasti bibi Kim semakin cantik dan paman Kim pasti bertambah tampan. Iya kan Jongin?"

Jongin terus berjalan tak menghiraukan sehun yang mengoceh panjang lebar. Lorong sekolah yang sepi membuat suara yeoja itu terdengar jelas.

"Apa paman Kim masih suka bermain catur? Aku ingat sekali saat dia-"

"Berhenti membicarakan Appaku!"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba membuat Sehun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Sehun dengan penuh emosi dan-

_._

'_Brakkk!'_

.

Sehun meringis saat Jongin mendorong bahu Sehun dengan keras sehingga punggung yeoja itu menabrak dinding. Lalu Jongin menghimpit dirinya dengan tangannya yang mencengkram kedua bahu Sehun dengan kencang.

"A-apa yang-"

"BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP SEAKAN KAU PERDULI DENGAN KELUARGAKU! Tahukah kau? APPAKU MATI KARNA DIRIMU! KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH APPAKU SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG".

Jongin terengah-engah masih dengan emosi yang memuncak sementara Sehun menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"P-paman kim.." Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang di sudut mata Sehun akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Seandainya aku tidak menunggumu.. Seandainya kau menepati janji.. APPAKU PASTI MASIH HIDUP!"

Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Sehun dan menghapus setetes air mata yang menuruni pipinya dengan kasar. Jongin hendak pergi namun kakinya di tahan sesuatu.

Entah sejak kapan Sehun memeluk kaki kanannya.

"Mi-mianhae.. jebal, mianhae.. hiks.."

.

Sungguh Sehun sendiri tak menyangka bahwa paman Kim yang sudah ia anggap seperti appa sendiri telah... tiada.

Dan itu semua karna dirinya?

.

"Maafkan.. hiks.. aku, Jongin. Hiks.. jebal.."

Jongin terdiam. Sejujurnya hatinya juga merasa sakit tapi ego mengalahkan segalanya.

"Maafmu tak akan bisa mengembalikan appaku."

Jongin menyentakkan kaki kanannya dengan kasar membuat pelukan Sehun terlepas. Lalu ia berjalan dalam diam meninggalkan Sehun yang terduduk sambil mengucapkan kata maaf di ruangan itu.

Sejujurnya dari hati yang terdalam, Jongin merasa ia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini semua kepada Sehun. Hatinya seakan di remas saat melihat air mata yang jatuh menuruni pipi yang dulu Jongin kagumi. Tapi bila mengingat perihal tentang appanya, egonya selalu menang dan membuat Jongin mengabaikan kata hatinya sendiri.

.

.

"_Appa, apa tindakanku salah?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Angin yang berhembus di danau yang sepi itu seakan meniup-niup poni Sehun. sejak peristiwa di lorong sekolah tadi Sehun langsung pergi ke danau ini. Danau yang menyimpan banyak memori indahnya bersama Jongin.

Perlahan air mata mulai membasahi pipi tirus itu.

.

.

**Flashback on**

_._

_Sehun kecil sedang duduk disebuah kursi kayu yang ada di dekat danau rumahnya saat itu, dan di gendongannya terdapat seekor anak anjing dengan warna bulu putih bersih. Anjing itu menggesekan kepalanya kepundak sehun, dan sehun tertawa karna kegelian. Sehun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk di tepi danau dengan membelakanginya. _

_Sehun merapihkan kunciran rambut ala karakter pucca nya. Lalu Perlahan sehun menghampiri anak itu masih dengan jjanggu –nama anak anjing yang tadi sehun gendong- di gendongannya. Sehun duduk disamping anak itu. Sepertinya ia sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya._

"_Kau thedang apa kkamjongie?"_

_Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum manis kepada sehun. "aku sedang menulis surat untuk jjanggah"._

_Ya, sehun tau siapa itu jjanggah. Jjanggah adalah siput peliharaan jongin yang mati tiga hari yang lalu. Jongin kembali fokus menulis kata-kata di buku catatannya._

_Sehun menatap bingung ketika jongin meyobek kertas yang berisi kata-kata itu, membuat kertas itu terpisah dari jongin melipat kertas itu menjadi perahu dan menghanyutkankannya ke danau._

_Setelah selesai, jongin menoleh ke arah sehun yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Seakan mengerti tatapan sehun, jongin pun menjelaskan_

"_semalam, eomma berkata padaku-" Jongin menatap sehun sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah danau, atau lebih tepatnya kearah perahu kertas yang ia hanyutkan tadi._

"_- jika kau menulis pesan diatas sebuah kertas, lalu melipat kertas itu menjadi sebuah perahu, dan setelahnya kau hanyutkan perahu kertas itu di sebuah danau, Maka surat mu itu akan sampai ke tangan orang yang kau tuju"._

_Sehun menatap jongin yang masih menatap perahu kertas itu. Sehun mengangguk pelan dengan mulutnya yang berbentuk seperti huruf 'O'._

_Sehun terdiam, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. "kkamjongiie, thehun pinjam bukumu, ne?" _

_Sehun mengambil buku jongin setelah menyerahkan jjanggu ke jongin, lalu ia berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi jongin, dan berhenti tepat disebuah batu besar tepat di tepi danau dan mendudukinya._

_Sehun menulis sesuatu di buku jongin. Setelah selesai ia merobek kertas itu hingga terpisah dari buku dan melipatnya menjadi sebuah perahu. Dan ia menghanyutkan perahu itu ke seperti yang tadi jongin lakukan._

_Mulut sehun menggembung lucu saat meniup-niup kertas itu agar mengapung ke arah jongin._

_Jongin yang sedang bercanda dengan jjanggu itupun mengerutkan dahinya saat sebuah perahu kertas mengapung tepat di depannya. Ia mengambil perahu kertas itu dan membongkarnya, sehingga terdapat sederet tulisan khas anak SD._

_. _

'_**Kkamjongie! Saranghae!'**_

_._

_jongin tersenyum. Ia tahu siapa yang menulis ini. Dia menoleh kearah sehun yang berada beberapa langkah darinya. Sehun tersenyum manis sehingga menampakkan gigi-giginya dan jongin membalasnya lalu berteriak "NADO SARANGHAE!"_

**.**

**Flashback off**

.

Sehun menghapus air matanya dengan kasar kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dan pulpen dari dalam tas. Ia membuka buku itu dan menuliskan suatu kalimat kemudian merobek kertas itu hingga terpisah dari buku.

Ia langsung melipat kertas tersebut menjadi sebuah perahu kertas lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan ke tepian danau. Setelah sampai ia berjongkok dan menghanyutkan perahu kertas itu.

Perahu kertas itu tertiup angin yang berhembus sehingga membawanya dengan cepat ke tengah danau.

Sehun terus memandangi kertas itu. entah mengapa hatinya jadi remuk lagi ketika perkataan Jongin terngiang di kepalanya.

"_BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP SEAKAN KAU PERDULI DENGAN KELUARGAKU!"_

"_KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH APPAKU SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG"._

"_Seandainya aku tidak menunggumu.. Seandainya kau menepati janji.. APPAKU PASTI MASIH HIDUP!"_

.

Air mata semakin deras menuruni pipi Sehun yang tirus.

Ia tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini jadinya.

Dulu appa nya mengajak dirinya ke jepang. Dan sehun baru mengetahui bahwa appanya ke jepang hanya untuk bertemu seorang wanita saat mereka sudah sampai di bandara negri sakura itu.

Ia seorang Janda beranak satu yang merupakan mantan kekasih appanya sewaktu SMA.

Dia Jung Daehyun yang sekarang sudah menjadi eomma Sehun. dan rencana appanya yang berniat hanya sebentar di negara sakura itupun berubah. Donghae menikahi Daehyun dan mereka menetap di negara itu selama beberapa tahun.

Sebenarnya waktu itu Sehun juga gelisah mengingat perihal janjinya kepada Jongin. Tapi melihat appanya yang bahagia bersama pasangan barunya membuat Sehun ikut bahagia. Apalagi Sehun yang memiliki saudari baru bernama Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya mereka hanya tinggal selama empat tahun, tapi saat Sehun yang di diagnosa mengidap penyakit umm... kanker, membuat appanya membatalkan niatnya untuk pulang ke korea dan memilih untuk melakukan pengobatan untuk Sehun di jepang walaupun tidak ada hasilnya.

Handphone yang ada di saku blazernya terus saja bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Itu pasti panggilan dari supirnya atau appa dan eommanya karna ia tidak langsung pulang ke rumah sejak sekolah usai.

Tangisan sehun terhenti saat sebuah tangan menjulurkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih-biru tepat di depan wajahnya. Sehun mendongak dan matanya dapat melihat orang yang memberikan sapu tangan itu.

Kris.

Sehun mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mengelap air matanya. Dan Kris berjongkok di samping Sehun. mereka berdua memerhatikan perahu kertas yang berlayar di danau yang memiliki air jernih itu.

"Tadi aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari perpustakaan kota. Tapi aku langsung berbelok ke danau ini saat aku tahu ada seorang peri manis berdiam diri di tepian danau."

"aku tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk di rayu."

Kris terkekeh dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sehun. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau mau bunuh diri?"

Sehun menatap Kris balik. "Kalau aku menjawab Iya, apa reaksimu?"

Kris membulatkan matanya. "YA! kau jangan main-main!"

Sehun terkekeh lemah melihat ekspresi terkejut Kris yang berlebihan. "Aku hanya bercanda."

Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kris yang bingung mau bicara apa dan Sehun yang sibuk memandang kosong ke tengah danau yang indah itu dengan segala fikiran yang ada di kepalanya.

Angin berhembus membuat suhu menjadi sejuk. Mata Kris terpejam menikmati sapuan angin yang membelai pipinya.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan di benci oleh orang yang kau sukai, sunbae?"

Kris membuka matanya lalu menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya sambil... menangis?

Kris tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat melihat Sehun menangis tanpa suara. "Kau kenapa?"

Air mata masih keluar dari mata indah Sehun. Sehun menghapus air matanya sambil terus menunduk. "aku tidak apa-apa."

Kris tahu bahwa Sehun tengah berbohong. Sungguh hatinya merasa sakit saat melihat air mata itu terjun begitu saja.

Dan akhirnya Kris membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

"Air mata itu datangnya dari hati. Saat kau bilang 'tidak apa-apa' ketika kau menangis, aku tahu kau sedang berbohong. Karna air mata itu merupakan tanda bahwa hatimu sedang tidak baik-baik saja."

Dan pertahanan Sehun pun akhirnya runtuh.

Ia meluapkan segala kesedihannya di dalam pelukan hangat seorang pria tinggi bernama Kris.

.

.

Pria yang tanpa ia ketahui sudah menaruh hati pada dirinya.

.

Perahu kertas itu terus melaju karna tertiup angin. Perahu kertas yang berisikan permintaan maaf Sehun kepada appa Jongin.

.

.

**Hey paman Kim, aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau merindukanku juga? Kkk~. Jika saja tangga menuju surga itu memang ada, maka aku akan menaiki tangga itu dan menggantikan posisimu.**

**Paman Kim... apakah ada cara agar kau memaafkanku? Ku mohon maafkan aku, paman... jebal, maafkan aku...**

**Dari Orang yang menyayangimu.**

**Oh Sehun**

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

**Preview Next Chapter**

.

"_Berhentilah membencinya karna dia tidak salah apa-apa."_

_._

"_Kau bilang gelang ini adalah gelang yang berharga untukmu?"_

"_Itu benar, tapi yang memakai gelang itu jauh lebih berharga."_

_._

"_Bagaimana kalau aku pergi lagi suatu saat nanti?"_

"_Maka... aku akan menunggumu kembali."_

_._

"_errr... maukah kau pergi bersamaku ke lotte world besok?"_

.

.

* * *

**A/N**

Akhirnya UTS nya selesai juga.. /peluk Sehun/

mudah-mudahan aja nilai saya sebagus wajah Suho /?

.

Gimana chapter di atas? Maaf kalo kurang greget :(

.

Di chapter depan bakal penuh sama KaiHun yeayyyy...

.

Untuk masalah endingnya sad atau engga, itu rahasia. Sebenernya saya masih pingin nyiksa sehun muehehehe...

.

Thanks to :

**Jonginnys, Yehet, hunhun, kapel, ohhhrika, kihae forever, DiraLeeXiOh, iyas, Lulu Auren, Kim Seo Ji, sayangsemuamembersuju, Guest, yehetmania, Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, dia luhane, YoungChanBiased, Nagisa Kitagawa, izz sweetcity, LKCTJ94, kiky seyeong, daddykaimommysehun.**

**.**

maaf kalo ada yang gak kesebut.

Maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu, tapi saya selalu baca review kalian. Terima kasih banget banget banget buat yang udah review dan jadi penyemangat saya :D

.

Selamat datang juga buat reader baru hehehe..

.

Buat yang udah follow sama favorite dan silent readers yang udah baca FF ini saya ucapkan terima kasih.

.

Okay sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

.

terakhir

.

.

Review?


End file.
